To Infinity and Beyond
by foreverandalways'7
Summary: FAX! Max and Fang are in their senior year, their friendship starts in kindergarten, and their relationship starts in junior year. Read as their relationship strengthens over time and how they are there for one another. Humans and cliché! You'll loove it!
1. I Love you

**Hello my beautiful and handsome readers! What's Up! No, not the sky...seriously? Well anyways, this is my first MR fanfic, eh, hope you guys like it! Read, Review and...Keep on Reading! Tell me whatever is on your mind...didn't like it, loved it, hated it, tell me! Oh and yeah they might be kinda out of character but who wouldn't be when they're in LOOVE, although, the main idea of a cool Fang and an amazing Max is the same.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, because I own Maximum Ride I'm writing on "FAN"fiction and on this piece of sh*t computer. (Please note the sarcasm) Yep, so well NO I don't own anything. **

**Careful… I have a dirty mouth, sorry. You were warned…**

**ENJOY :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: I Love You<strong>

My name is Maximum, yes Maximum and yes I hate it, Ride. I'm eighteen years old and I'm a senior at my school. Yes I know, worship me, I'm a fucking senior. I have three other siblings Iggy he's twenty, Gazzy who's fifteen and my beautiful baby sister Angel, she's thirteen. Yes, I know my parents are like rabbits, oh God, oh nasty! Why, why am I thinking about my parents having sex? Think about something else, I was crying mentally. I looked up from my locker to find something to distract me, I turned to my left and found something very, very interesting.

Fang, yes _Fang_, isn't that name just H-O-T, bet I'm drooling. Well, if the name isn't hot then just look at him. I bit my lip as I enjoyed _my_ eye candy. Yep I said he's mine, 'cause he is. Fang and I've been dating for about...a year. It wasn't just out of the blue, Fang and I were friends since kindergarten. We met on the first day and from that day he was my best friend and I was his best friend. Our parents became friends and conveniently, _very, very conveniently now,_ we are nearly neighbors, only two houses away. So we practically grew up together, our parents giving each other rides, going to the same parties, doing homework together, well you know what I mean. I went back to the day we became official.

_I walked around Amy's house, my heels in one hand, looking for Fang. We, juniors, were having a party before Christmas Break. It was already late and I wanted to leave. I came up to a closed door and hesitated before opening it, worried about what I would find. I opened the door and found something I didn't expect at all, Fang kissing that red headed whore, Lissa. Fang was against the wall opposite to me and Lissa's disgusting hands on his chest. I bet I looked like an idiot, my jaw clenched and my mouth in a straight line. Was I jealous? Nope, that was an _understatement. _I wanted to kick that whore out the window and punch Fang with all of my force. Trying to find my words I took one small step into the room. _

_"I'm walking home Fang." I tried to say as normal as possible. I bet Red-Haired whore didn't realize my voice cracking but I was sure that Fang did. _

_Before he could do anything I took a step back into the hallway, grabbed the door knob and slammed, but really _slammed,_ the door. I felt my tears starting to go overboard and whipped them quickly away. I was crying? Me, Maximum Ride, crying over Fang? What was wrong with me! I ran as fast as I could out the door, grabbing Fang's jacket, what did I care if he died of hyperthermia, and into the street. It was FREEZING cold, I bet it was going to snow any minute now, but I would preferably die than be in a car with Fang. Putting on the jacket while running with heels, kind of difficult I might add, I was debating where to go. My house was really far away and I knew I couldn't reach it running so I decided to go to a 24/7 cafe that was just a couple blocks away. As I was turning the corner I heard hurried footsteps catching up on me, damn his long legs. I ran even faster trying to outrun him, but he was just too fast._

_"Max!" Fang yelled from right behind me. _

_I felt strong hands grabbing my arms from behind me. I abruptly came to a stop not being able to keep going forward. I nearly fell but his hands moved and he wrapped his strong, muscular, smooth-MAX shut up! Your mad at him remember, I told myself. Right then and there, in Fang's arms I convinced myself, I convinced myself I loved him. Tears kept streaming down my face as I remember him kissing Lissa. I sobbed and tried to move away from his lovely arms. _

_"Max stop." He turned me around and hugged me. I put my hands on his chest and tried to pull away, but Fang was too strong._

_"Max I'm sorry. She just forced me to, ugh, kiss her. It was disgusting." he frowned. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. "Max, I...love _you_."_

_I looked into his eyes, but really looked, they were sorry and I felt that he really meant it. Without thinking twice I got on my tip toes and pressed my lips to his. At first he was surprised but then he went with it. Oh God his lips...are...so...soft. I love him, I love him, I LOVE HIM!_

_"I love you," I whispered._

I sighed, oh good times, but now even better. I looked at him, he was still far away walking towards me, he had a notebook open and he was looking intently at it. Probably he was trying to solve some really, really hard math problem, when I say really hard I mean it because Fang is a genius. Yes another plus, he was smart, no, he was freaking Einstein. He looked even more handsome now, I think I died just looking at him. Someone called his name and he averted his attention from his notebook, he slightly smiled and nodded. Fang closed his notebook and put it in his backpack, he looked up and locked eyes with me. He winked and gave me a full smile, okay I rephrase I almost died before, now I was completely dead and in heaven.

"Hey beautiful," he said. Now this is just ANOTHER plus, he didn't call me hot or sexy he said 'beautiful' that just makes my day.

"Hey handsome," I said in his ear as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck making me shiver in delight. I loved it when we would just stay like that, if I could I would stay like that forever. But, of course, someone had to ruin it for us.

"Will you stop that Mr. and Mrs. Austin? The school doesn't tolerate PDA as we have told you _numerous _times." Mrs. McKernan said with a hint of humor in her voice as she passed by us.

We unwillingly let go. Everyone loved Mrs. McKernan but we couldn't blame her now for being strict when she had to, after all she had to follow rules and make sure we were following them too.

"How was your day," I asked taking my books out of my locker to do homework and putting the ones I didn't need back inside.

"Well, I'm with you in every class except last period today so...excellent except for last period" he said opening his locker, which was right beside mine and has been ever since we started high school.

Ah, last period on Thursdays...I really disliked it but what can I do, he had chosen Extremely Hard Computer Science for the capable and the extremely intellectually gifted student and I had chosen Arts. Can you imagine me doing something on the computer, writing scientific gibberish ...pffft no, you don't. I love smart people, I'm dating one, but it's just not my… thing. Can you imagine Fang doing scientific computer thingies... obviously. Although, I regret it now and he regrets it too, if only we could change classes but they're both full at last period. Crappy, I know.

I closed my locker and locked it. I put both straps of my navy blue Kipling bag over my shoulders and waited for Fang to finish, patiently. He closed and locked his locker and turned to me smiling -_I'm dead again-_. I smiled back and extended my hand so he would grab it. He put his matching backpack's strand over one of his shoulders and grabbed my hand. We walked outside to the parking lot and walked to his car. Waving and smiling occasionally at a friend that passed by. We reached Fang's black Tiguan Volkswagen -_I know_- and he released my hand. I walked over to the passenger side quickly and jumped in. We nearly closed the door at the same time and I giggled and he chuckled, no, not because of the door thing but because I could totally feel how much he wanted to kiss me and he could feel how much I wanted to kiss him.

Ah...the safety of car doors and polarized windows. We turned to each other and quickly got on with our things. Kissing with Fang was like my own personal piece of heaven. He put his hand on my waist and moved his hands under my shirt and up and down my back. I put my hands in hair, running my hands trough his soft, black hair. He started kissing my chin then my neck moving on to my shoulder. Too...much...I...can't...think...straight. He moved back to my lips more fiercely, biting them occasionally.

"Fang, Fang lets home, people...people start wonder what-," I tried pulling back to talk but he kept pulling me to him and kissing me even more. I couldn't even make proper sentences the way we were. The parking lot was still full so we had a few more minutes before it was really obvious.

We just kept going for a few more minutes. Damn it, was I horny? Now saying that that's an understatement was an understatement. You know what I mean. Jeezum woman get a hold of yourself! Remember that little thing that said stay pure 'till marriage thing you want to do, well, you are moments from ruining that. I shook my head to Fang and to my ridiculous self. We have all our clothes on stupid, although I think they are moments from being removed.

"Fang, stop" I giggled, gasping for air, "Not in a car, not at _SCHOOL, _and not today."

Fang sighed, "Fine, you are right though, it would be difficult in a car and it's new."

I rolled my eyes, that's all he got from my little speech?

"Let's go home then." I said and sighed happily.

He backed up from the parking space and eventually we left school grounds. Fang put his hand upwards telling me he was waiting for me to put mine on top of his. I lifted my hand and put it in his, Fang intertwined his fingers with mine and lifted it up to his lips.

"I love you." he whispered and kissed the back of my hand.

I looked at him and leaned in to put my head on his shoulder, I smiled "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Whatcha think? Review! Want less love, want even more :| ? Well no worries it won't be like reaaaaally smushy but FYI I like it when it is like that. So yeah tell me what you think! I'll try to finish chapie numba TWO soon. <strong>**Love you ( I send you cybernetic hugs and kisses!)**


	2. You Can't Fly Stupid

**Hey you guys! Well I started working on chapter two right after I published chapter one so that's why I did two chapters in one day. I know that many people would say dude you ONLY have two reviews but when I saw them I went berserk and I was so happy so I was even more inspired! So thank you my two reviewers and if there are more, I hope there are, then thank you too! And also to those who didn't review put read the first chapter. Oh and the ones who story alerted and faved, OH MY, I'm just so happy! :'). I have a Spanish test tomorrow but I was like oh what the hell!**

**Disclaimer: Well obviously I don't own anything that gives you billions of dollars. Don't own MR, don't own Toy story or anything else I mentioned below. But tomorrow I will own a failed test. *sigh***

**(Why do we need to do disclaimers again?)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: You Can't Fly Stupid<strong>

We got home after a while. We had been talking about the weekend. For some reason I felt that they were insufficient. Probably because all I wanted was to be _alone_ with Fang, all the time, but school and friends kept us further apart than what I could handle. Yes, I know I sound desperate but the feeling I get when I'm alone with him, in his arms, is just…indescribable. I sighed wanting to be the only person in the world with Fang so no one could interrupt us.

"What's wrong?" Fang frowned.

I jumped slightly, he had left a while ago to drink something, and now he was leaning against his room's doorframe. I was lying on his bed with my head on a pillow that smelled just like him.

"Nothing..." I said absentmindedly.

"Hmm…" he said walking over to his bed.

Fang sat down and started to smooth my hair lovingly, "What's wrong?" he repeated.

I thought about what I should answer. Should I tell him that I felt incredibly lonely when he left me alone so he could go out with his friends? Nope, he would feel really bad and guilty. Did I want him to feel that way? No, never. Ugh, Max! Don't be that stupid controlling girlfriend! Everyone hates those including Fang and yourself!

"I don't want to do homework, I'm too tiered. Is it me or has this week been absolutely exhausting?" I said, I answered his question with a different answer. Who said there can't be two answers to the same question?

Fang sighed, "Yeah…"

He took his shoes off and now only had his socks on. He got up on the bed and walked to the side of the bed that was against the wall. He lay down next to me and pulled me to get closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. This, this is all I wanted, forever and ever.

Fang's breathing started to slow down and become even, he had fallen asleep. I wanted to turn around and look at him but I resisted the urge, not wanting to wake him up.

I felt bad about a while ago, I wasn't being completely honest with him but I didn't want him to stop being happy with his friends because of me. Well I guess that's what love is, sacrificing your own happiness so he can be happy. This is one of the moments when I would wish I were more selfish so I could have him all for myself, but no I wanted to be a good friend, a good girlfriend. I smiled, 'girlfriend'. Whoop whoop, I cheered and danced my victory dance inside my head, but being completely motionless on the outside. I had a boyfriend and best part about it is that my boyfriend's Fang. No freaking duh Max…you're a year late realizing that. I shook my head internally, yeah a year late.

My eyelids started to get heavy and eventually closed completely. I snuggled into Fang and drifted completely to sleep.

We both jumped when we heard the front door slam.

"Wha-?" Fang said with a raspy voice.

I didn't want to move but knew that if Fang's parents were to see us like this they would probably get mad because we weren't doing homework or something. They're cool with us, as in being in a relationship. They wouldn't get angry because we were sleeping, in his bed, so close… Hmmm… maybe I should rethink that. I elbowed Fang in the stomach, he groaned but understood what I meant. He got up and walked downstairs rubbing his face as he went. I stayed there enjoying the last bits of sleep I was going to get in who knows how long.

"Hey Max!" Fang's little sister, Nudge, shouted surprised.

There goes my last bits of sleep. I lay on my back and stretched.

"Hey Nudge." I said opening my eyes and smiling at her.

She looked a lot like Fang. She had his brown eyes, olive skin, and black, obviously longer than Fang's, wavy hair.

"Whatcha doin' here?" she asked excitedly.

"Nothing, I came to do homework and hang out." I said half asleep. I loved Nudge, I treated her like a little sister but right now I was _so_ tiered.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and smiled at Nudge, "Hey Nudge when I finish homework do you want to watch TV or something?"

"Yeah! Sure!" she smiled widely and skipped off to her room.

There goes my alone time with Fang. I can't have it all my way, but soon enough we will be going off to the university all by ourselves.

I giggled evilly and rubbed my hands in front of my face, "Hehehehehe."

"Max, have I ever told you that you can be really scary sometimes." Fang said eyes wide in mock horror.

I smiled and patted the spot on his bed beside me, "Come."

He obeyed, aw that is just great, Fang obeys me I feel so powerful. He sat down and I put my head on his shoulder.

"Who was it, your mom or your dad?" I asked him quietly.

"Mom, she wanted me to do something about my toys. I didn't listen." He shrugged lifting my head up and down.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. My mom told me the same thing. She said that they were going to give our toys to less fortunate kids tomorrow." I said remembering what she had said on Monday.

"So did you do it already?" he asked.

"Yep," I nodded once, "I put all of my Barbies and teddies."

"You still have those?" he asked chuckled.

I lifted my head up from his shoulder and closed my eyes to slits, "Yeah, it's very difficult to give away your favorite toys even though you don't play with them anymore."

Fang got up and opened his dark brown, wooden closet doors. He walked in as deep as he could and got two large boxes out. Both of the boxes labeled in his mom's elegant handwriting "Fang's Toys".

I covered my mouth trying not to go into hysterics but lamely failed. I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt and I put my hands over my stomach.

"As you said 'it's very difficult to give away your favorite toys even though you don't play with them anymore'." He said sitting on his rug and opening the boxes.

I stopped laughing. It was just hilarious that Fang still had ALL his toys. I felt kind of mean so I settled down and sat next to him.

"You're going to give them all away?" I asked.

"Yeah, I already had my turn playing with them, now it's someone else's turn." I awed mentally and hugged him. Damn it, my boyfriend's so nice.

"Cool, I'll help you…close the boxes?" I said not knowing what to do next.

Fang shook his head, I looked at him confused.

"I want to say good-bye to them." He smiled and chuckled.

I would've laughed but I did the same thing with my toys.

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

I remembered all of Fang's toys. We used to play with all of them. He used to crush my Barbies with his cars and I painted his GI Joes with pink and purple. We laughed as we remembered our infant days. Then we stumbled upon Woody and Buzz. Fang and I loved Toy Story, no we absolutely adored toy story.

"Remember when I broke my arm thinking I could fly?" Fang chuckled.

"Fang, it's not funny. You left me traumatized that day!" I frowned, remembering.

_I saw as Fang climbed up a high tree. We had just seen Toy story one and two for the hundredth time and now we were playing in Fang's yard. _

"_Fang what are you doing?" I asked him, worried._

"_I'm going to show you how I fly." He said enthusiastically. _

"_You can't fly stupid!" I shouted to him from the ground._

_He stood up on one long branch and laughed._

"_You see Max that's what Woody said to Buzz and you know what Buzz did?" he waited for me to think then said, "Buzz flew! And I can fly too! Wanna see?"_

"_No Fang, don't!" but he didn't listen._

_Fang spread his arms like wings, "To infinity and beyond!" he shouted and threw himself off._

_I screamed when I heard a loud thud, unconsciously I had closed my eyes, not wanting to see Fang as he fell. I opened them and saw Fang rolling on the floor, blood coming out of his arm and tears out of his eyes. _

"_Fang!" Fang's mom, my mom and I screamed at the same time._

"I swear I couldn't sleep like for a month," I frowned, "I thought I had lost my best friend."

Fang chuckled, he put and arm around my neck and pulled me close to him. He kissed my head and chuckled a little more.

"I'm sorry babe." he said I could hear a smile in his voice.

"You should be." I frowned, "Remember we would always say 'to infinity and beyond'?"

"Yeah, we _always_ said it." Fang emphasized on the 'always'.

"Yeah, well you totally ruined it for me. That was the last thing you said before you jumped off." I said glumly.

"Yeah, I never said that ever again either. I think I was a little more traumatized than you though. I was the one who fell off."

I snorted, "Fell off? _Fell off_?" I said looking at him straight in his eyes, "Babe, you threw yourself off. I was the one stuck watching you fall."

"True." He said laughing. He closed the distance between us gently putting his lips on mine.

In a way I felt him say "I'm sorry, but admit it, it was funny". I kissed him back thinking "It wasn't so funny back then was it?" After we started kissing I started to feel myself rising more and more into the sky, rising as the seconds went by. It was a sweet, gentle kiss and I liked it. Who needs wings when I have Fang, who lifts me up into to the clouds with a simple kiss.

Behind us, by the door, I hear someone clear her throat. Fang's mom, Patty Austin, was by the door tapping her foot and her arms crossed.

"If you two want to play around that's fine by me but after you finish your homework." She said very motherly. I loved Patty, she was like my second mother, nah she was more like my cool mom. Jeez my real mom would murder me if she heard this.

"Mom?" Fang gave her a WTF face.

"Yes Patty, we'll do homework." I smiled at her.

She smiled back proudly, "You should follow Max's example Fang."

"Of course, I'll follow Maxi's kiss ass example" he said hugging me.

I pulled away and gave him a mad look. Fang looked between me and his mom and I could swear I saw his eye twitch. I looked at Patty and she had my same exact expression, I smiled.

"Watch that dirty mouth of yours Fang, one of these days I'm really going to clean it with a bar of soap." Patty said turning around and walking back downstairs.

"Well shall we start?" I asked looked at Fang.

He gave me a quick kiss and said, "Sure _mom_."

I didn't know if I should take that as an insult but just then he gave me one of those crooked smiles that just make me feel so smushy and gooey inside, and I totally forgot about being mad. I pushed myself from my spot on the floor and wrapped my arms around his neck taking him by surprise. I kissed him with much too enthusiasm. I was suddenly so happy, I put my forehead against his and sighed happily.

"Homework?" he asked smiling.

Homework? What homework?

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, what did you think? Tell me! Even if it's a bad thing it will still make my day that you took the time to write to me.<strong>

**I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update soon because of my damn school but I promise I'll try to work on it over the week!**

**Take care my fellow fanfictioners! *cybernetic hugs and kisses***


	3. Fun Friday Night

**Hey you guys! Nice to be back, publishing and stuff. I do have to apologize about taking so long to update. I'm so sowy. I have to say though, that my teachers are all insane! I've been totally packed with tests, quizzes, and coursework, last week _and_ this week. Oh, and I was sick and still am kind of. Wow, isn't it horrible when you're sick? Hey, guess who's skipping the rest of the week to have a late vacation. Of course, it is yours truly. I'm so excited! I'm leaving tomorrow to Orlando! YEY! So again wait like a week until I finish chapter four, I'll try to do my best and publish it as soon as I can. So, on with the story!**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I don't own anything, only the storyline and some made-up characters.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Fun Friday Night<strong>

I woke up at the sound of something hitting glass. At first it was just a noise in the distance but now it is really irritating me. Fang and I had finished all our homework, we watched TV for a while with Nudge and had dinner at his house. I left after dinner because Patty thought my mom would be worried, I said my good-byes and now I am sleeping in my bed. Well, _was_ sleeping.

"Max! Open up!" Fang whispered frantically.

Hmmm…interesting, I smiled. Tiredly I got up from my bed and walked over to my French doors. I opened them as silently as I could and saw Fang standing on my small balcony. I realized it was very cold outside and he was slightly shivering.

"Hey." I smiled signaling him with my hand to come in.

"He-Hey" he shivered, his arms wrapped around himself.

Fang took a step inside and hugged me. He was wearing dark boxer shorts and a black shirt. Now I slightly shivered when his cold skin touched my hot, bare skin. I was only wearing a black tank top and some purple, silk pajama pants.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered confused, "It's like two in the morning."

Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me to my bed. We got cozy under my thick cotton covers. I noticed he walked very slowly. Obviously he's sleepy Max –_duh_- it's freaking 2am.

"I couldn't sleep so I came here." He smiled.

I gave him a quick kiss and hugged him, pressing my cheek on his chest. Fang kissed the top of my head and I felt as his skin slowly started to get warm.

"Good night." I whispered.

"Oh and wake me up before someone see's me." He whispered back, "I don't think our parents will be happy with us sleeping together."

I smiled, being too tired to actually care. He kissed my head once more and I rapidly drifted to sleep.

…

"Max?" I heard someone shout from the end of the hall, walking towards my room.

I hugged Fang and opened my eyes. Wait! What? Fang? Oh shit, that's true he came over last night! I jumped off my bed and pulled Fang off my bed.

"Someone's coming!" I whispered almost shitting my pants.

"Hey," he smiled his eyes barely open.

"Fang!" I whispered urgently and punched his shoulder.

Realization -and my fist- hit him and opened his eyes wide. I measured how far away the person was.

_Five steps._

I grabbed Fang's shirt.

_Four steps._

Pushed him backwards.

_Three steps._

Hid Fang inside my closet.

_Two steps._

Grabbed whatever was on top of a stack of clothes. (And shitted my pants again.)

_One step._

Closed the closet's door.

"Max?" Angel said from outside the door.

"Uhh…yeah? Come in!" I said panting, at least it's Angel. I was afraid it would be my mom, or worse my dad.

"Max?" Angel looked at me confused, "Why are you all worked up?"

Think of something idiot! I looked down at the shirts in my hand, "I don't know what to wear to school."

Angel smiled sweetly, "Max you don't have to worry about what you wear, Fang will always think you're beautiful."

I felt my cheeks burn and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks Angel."

She nodded and turned around, "Bye Max, see you later."

"Hey, Angel? Did you need something?" I wondered why she had come in the first place.

"Oh no, forget it. Get ready, I bet Fang will come by any minute now." She said as she walked away and she closed the door behind her.

I sighed and laughed. That was close. Fang came out and smiled at me his eyes barely open.

"You just came out of the closet." I giggled.

Fang rolled his eyes and put his arms around my waist.

"You know, she was right." He said kissing my cheek.

"What do you mean?" I asked, Fang lowered his head and I put my forehead against his.

"What Angel said, it's true. You always look beautiful, no matter what you wear." He gave me a half smile.

Oh, I love combos. Smile _and_ compliment, really Fang? You are really going to kill me one of these days. My cheeks burned even more than before, it was one thing that Angel said it, but a _completely_ other thing when _Fang_ said it.

I lifted my hands and put them behind his head, tangling my fingers in his hair and put my lips gently on his. I pulled him closer to me, we kissed until I felt that I forgot about something.

"Fang-" I said but was interrupted by his lips.

"Mmmm?" he asked.

I pulled away, although I really didn't want to, "We…have…to…go…to…school." I said in between kisses.

"Oh yeah," he smiled, "I forgot."

He kissed my cheek and hugged me one more time before he walked over to the window. Talking about that…

"Fang, how did you get up here?" I wondered.

He winked and smiled. I sighed, my poor little heart won't be able to keep up with Fang's amazingness.

"Try not to get caught while you run back to your house." I said, worried.

"Come on Max, I'm a freekin' ninja." He said getting on a "_ninja_" stance and looking around my room.

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip. Who would've thought cute and hot would be used to describe the same thing.

"Bye, I've got to go get ready." He said while looking out the windows, "I'll be knocking your door in half an hour or so."

"Yeah, see you later then." I said smiling.

"Miss you already." He said looking back at me and smiling.

I rolled my eyes and giggled, "Get out of here already."

"See you in a bit." He said, opening the glass door and carefully jumping off my small balcony.

I guess I've been traumatized ever since he jumped off the tree, every time I see him jump off something high I feel my heart skip a beat, in a bad way, the way that it actually hurts. I think I have little heart attacks every time I see him do that.

I shook my head and laughed at myself, I sounded ridiculous. Gee, I guess I really, really love Fang.

…

"Max." Fang said looking deep into my eyes.

We were standing on a floor completely covered with white and red rose petals. Fang was wearing a black tux and looked…well not even a thousand words could describe how incredible he looked. He got down on one knee, I gasped. Was Fang really…was he really…asking me…to…marry him?

I jerked up, out of my dream, making my chair move backwards and hit the wall. Fang, from the chair beside me, had kicked my leg. He nodded his head to the front of the class. I looked and saw Mr. Craig with his arms crossed.

"So Ms. Ride, your answer?" he said.

"I…uh…" I looked at Fang. He shrugged his shoulders, not looking interested, "don't know."

He shook his head, "Well, after the thirteenth…" Mr. Craig continued his class but obviously I didn't pay attention.

I looked over at Fang and instantly knew he was feeling the same thing I was feeling. We were both extremely bored, ugh, bored was a freaking gigantic understatement. It was finally Friday and school was such a drag, it was fucking eternal. We were in… well Mr. Craig gives… uh… anyways it was the period before lunch. We were still missing four more periods. OH MY GOSH! I'll go kill myself I can't take it anymore! Kill me now!

…

Fang and I were both on the floor. I was sitting on Fang's lap, his arms around me. He leaned his back on the wall and his cheek was on the top of my head, he was probably asleep. Don't ask me how, but we were both comfortable. We were in the last period, Mrs. McKernan's English class, she had told us to review for next week's test. In other words, do whatever you want but at least study over the weekend. I was surprised I was able to stay alive and endure the whole school day.

I saw as one of my best friends walked to me, Amanda. She smiled at me and I smiled back as she approached.

"Hey Max." she said and sat down in front of us.

"Hey Mandy, what's up." I said moving around in Fang's arms.

Fang moved his head away from the top of mine and put it against the wall.

"Hey Mandy," he said hugging me tighter.

"Hey you guys. I just wanted to tell you that after school we're going to my house to hang out," she smiled smugly, "I'm home alone, so you know… don't bring a car."

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "We'll be there. Right?" I asked Fang.

"Yeah," he confirmed, "we'll be there."

"Cool," she nodded, getting up, "Come by at seven."

We both nodded. I wanted to be with Fang but gee, when they say "don't bring a car" that just sounds exciting doesn't it. So yeah, tonight was gonna be fun. I smiled and leaned in to Fang, waiting for the bell to ring…

…

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wore my black jeans, a white tank top and over it a thin, see-through, loose, cream shirt. I wore my brown hair simple, and loose over my shoulder. I put on my black TOMS and walked out of my room, heading down stairs. I found my mom in the kitchen, exactly the person I wanted to see.

"Hey mom, I'm going to Amanda's house." I said, not really asking.

My mom looked up. Shaking her straight, short brown hair out of her eyes, and shook her head disapprovingly, "What has happened with authority around here? Fine, you can go daughter, thanks for asking. At what time will you come back?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't know…late?"

"Fine, don't do anything stupid." _Define stupid_. "Should I stay up waiting for you?"

"Nope, I have keys." I said patting my pocket and I walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye!" I said over my shoulder as I closed the door.

I started to walk to Fang's house. Oh the privileges of having your boyfriend/best friend/half brother live just a couple houses away from you. I was kind of excited, not that I would ever tell anybody. If they tell you that they're home alone and to "not bring a car" that just excites you doesn't it?

As if just a second had passed, I was already standing in front of Fang's front door. I opened it, as if I lived there, and walked to the living room. I saw someone sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey Nudge." I said when I recognized her.

"Hey." She said quietly, absentminded.

I waited to see if she would ask me something or start talking. Nope, nothing… surprising.

"Nudge, do you know where Fang is?"

"Hey Max." still absentmindedly, then she turned around and saw me, "Oh Max! Hey! When did you get here? Are you looking for Fang? You look so pretty, are you going on a date. Are you leaving right now? Where are you going? What are you doing tomorr-"

"Nudge." I cut her off, and smiled, "We are going to a friend's house to hang out, is he upstairs?"

She nodded, obviously trying not to open her mouth and start rambling again. She was so cute and nice but wow, she really liked to talk, I still loved her though.

"Thanks." I said smiling at her wide and walked upstairs.

I walked down the hall and tapped Fang's door two times…no response. I waited a few seconds and tapped again…nothing. Well I knocked, if I found something 'unpleasant' it will be his fault. I twisted the doorknob and walked in.

"Fang." I sighed.

He was lying face down on his bed. He only wore black boxers which were sticking out of his dark blue jeans and a pair of black socks, no shirt. –_Hehehehe_- I'm not complaining, but I was kind of annoyed. He had fallen asleep and I was all ready. I walked over to his bed and shook him. I looked at his clock on his nightstand, it was already 6:47 and it would take a while to get to Mandy's house. I shook him more, trying to wake him up.

"Hmmm?" he moaned into his pillow.

"Hey you, get up!" I said pulling his arm off the bed.

Fang put his hand around my arm and pulled me to the bed. He pulled me until I was lying right next to him. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey…" he said quietly, "give me a minute to get ready."

I nodded and he got up. I watched as he walked to his closet and looked for a shirt. I frowned internally, he looked so good without a shirt. Had he been working out? His arms were even more muscular now. – _Mental fan girl sigh_—

When he was ready I got up from his bed and followed him downstairs.

"Bye Nudge. Tell mom and dad I won't be back 'till late" he said as we passed the living room.

"Bye you guys! Have fun!" she yelled as Fang closed the door.

Fang put an arm around my shoulders and pulled my closer to him. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while and then we talked about homework and how boring the day had been. When we finally arrived to Mandy's house we could hear the loud bass of a dance song. I pressed the doorbell several times, just to make sure she heard it.

A moment later James, another one of my best friends, opened the door.

"Welcome!" he said and started laughing.

We walked in and there was our entire group and some other friends. We were about like twenty in total and they were all around Mandy's living room. There were bottles all over the place most of them were full, others were nearly empty.

"Hey!" they all said.

Looks like the party has begun!

…

So... Fang and I aren't really drinkers, but tonight it was just out of control. Don't ask me how but tonight the supply of booze was just limitless. We played games, like five seconds. In five seconds, you have five seconds to answer a stupid, random question, if you didn't answer it then everyone had to drink a shot. When your brain started to work slower, five seconds just wasn't enough. So yeah, we got pretty drunk playing that one, then we played spin the bottle. Don't _ever_, _emphasize on EVER_, play a game that implies dares when you're drunk. The stupid, _stupid_ things we did, oh boy…

We made dares like: how many shots can we take without puking we all ended up puking (Fang was the winner on that one but eventually puked his guts out). They made me drink _a whole bottle of tequila_, no I couldn't finish it. Then we saw who could spin around the longest, I don't remember who won that one, all I know is that we all ended up puking. I ended up kissing James, and Fang got into a drunken fight with him. We tried to stop it and at the end we ended up laughing and I ended kissing Fang. After that we danced and that was so fun, we all fell and tripped and it was just so funny. Well, just to name a _few_ dumb things we did.

By 5:00am I was in the bathroom, bent over the toilet, puking. I was surprised I still had more puke in me, Fang, of course, with me all the time. We ended up sleeping in the bathroom floor. I woke up at seven and almost had a heart attack. My head throbbing and feeling completely out of balance. It was already seven and we hadn't come back home. OOOH, I was sooo going to get it.

"Fang! Holy shit, get up!" I said pulling him up.

Talk about hangover, I was going to die! My head was about to burst open, I swear! I shook him until he got up. He opened his eyes and sat up, a pained expression on his face.

"Holy shit Max, it's already…" he looked at his watch, "holy shit."

He rubbed his temples, got up, and walked downstairs. I looked at myself in the mirror, damn it, I really looked like hell. I tied my messy hair in a bun and splashed water on my face. I ran downstairs, tripping on the last stair. I lifted myself up and scanned the room, was this even a house? It was a complete mess, no, mess was a massive understatement. Empty and broken bottles and furniture scattered, ripped, and stained everywhere, _shirts and pants _lying around. Oh. My. God! At least Mandy's parents weren't coming back in three days, I suppose that's enough time to clean up.

Everyone was asleep, and some in the kitchen, looks like no one had left. I walked in to the kitchen and saw Fang, Mandy, Kim, Alex and Luca. They were drinking water and sitting down. All of them looked like hell, some more than me. At this point I didn't care what our parents would think about us not coming home. Come on, we were in our last year, we had to have _some _privileges.

I walked to the counter to grab the pain pills, if I didn't drink one I was most likely going to die. Probably they had been distributing the pills because they were all around the counter.

"Hey you guys." I smiled, "That was fun."

They all looked up and started to laugh, but then stopped and started to rub their temples.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, whatcha think? Didn't like it? Tell me, so I can get better! Loved it? Tell me, to help me feel better! Thanks to my reviewers and the ones that PMed me, you guys are so amazing! Thanks for reading it too, even though you didn't review or say anything but I'm glad that you took your time to read what I wrote!<strong>

**Take care! Best wishes from wherever you are!**

**muaaahk :* *blows kiss***


	4. I'm SO Lucky

**Ok so I went on the trip and when I came home I expected people saying they hated it and it was eating me alive, I was really worrying and now I see the reviews and ALL THE VIEWS and you can't imagine how happy I am! Thank you so much! I do have to say I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I was so tiered today, (I'm painting my room, I have paint all over me) but I was like hey, if I really want to read something and I'm waiting for the author to update it would be a real bummer if he/she doesn't update soon. So I did my best and instead of sleeping here I am writing this for you so you can enjoy.**

**I DO NOT own anything, maybe in my dreams, but not in real life. *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: I'm SO Lucky<strong>

Ok so there is hangover and there is something after that, like way, way beyond that, and that's where I am. When you get to that point you know you had a lot of fun and you start to worry about what _exactly_ happened last night. Amanda dropped all of us off at our houses, I was the last one. I got off the car and waved at Mandy. I walked to my front door, my head throbbing and the morning sun making it way worse. I opened the door silently and tiptoed inside. As I passed the kitchen's open door I heard someone drumming their fingers against something.

"Max." my mom said sounding mad.

I cringed and stopped dead.

"Come here" she said from inside the kitchen.

I walked inside and saw her leaned against the counter, a hand on her waist, the other drumming on the marble counter.

"Have you any idea what time it is young lady?" she said looking into my eyes, pretty much into my soul.

"Yeah it's nine." I smiled at her sheepishly.

"How can you do this? How can you take advantage of your permission? I was worried all night! So was your father." _doubt it…_

"Oh mom, calm down. It was fun, we… watched like a thousand movies and talked." I said trying to come up with stuff and sound convincing, "You know that they are all leaving soon, we all are. Most of them are going to the other side of the world! It's hard for us to not be all together, graduation's just around the corner. We probably won't see each other until we have wrinkles and kids of our own." Damn Max, you're on fire!

My mom thought about it for a second, "It's not like you'll _never _see them again. You could have at least called! I was worried sick! Patty was worried about Fang too! Is he home yet?"

"Yeah, he's home. Well, mom…I'll go do homework. Bye!" I said, turned around and walked quickly away from the kitchen.

Before I turned around I saw her face turn into complete confusion. I don't blame her, who the hell does homework Saturday morning? Well, who the hell does homework on a Saturday, period. I just couldn't stay there, she would break me soon. Although she did look sad after I reminded her that soon I was going to leave to the university. It's been really hard for her to accept that Fang and I were leaving. Like when Iggy left, I swear I saw my dad constantly watching over her. I think it was because he thought, we all thought, that she would commit suicide or something. The worst part is that he just went to the university and she was crying as if he had died.

I walked up the stairs feeling dizzy. Suddenly I quickly put a hand over my mouth and ran as fast as I could to my room's bathroom. I closed my room's door behind me and ran into my bathroom. I kneeled on the floor and puked into the toilet. I felt like shit -_massive understatement_-. All I wanted to do was lie down and sleep. Still kneeling I flushed the toilet and closed the lid. I didn't feel like walking to my bed, so I reached for a towel. I made it into a ball and put it under my head as a pillow. I closed my eyes and drifted dizzily to sleep.

…

Fang opened the front door and walked in. He looked around and searched for the one person he wanted to see, nothing. He walked into the living room and saw Gazzy sprawled all over the couch sleeping with the television on. He walked over to the study and found Mrs. Ride with her glasses on, reading something in the computer.

He gently knocked the door and Mrs. Ride turned her head to the door.

"Hello Fang." She said warmly, "I bet you're looking for Max. She's upstairs, sleeping I suppose."

Fang smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Ride."

She smiled back and turned back to the computer. Fang turned to the stairs and started walking up. He reached Max's door and reached for the doorknob, but stopped. He hoped that Max was decent, not that he would mind if she wasn't. He chuckled internally and went inside. He looked around and found… no Max.

He walked into the bathroom and saw Max lying asleep on the floor with her head on a towel. Her hair messy and still wearing the same clothes she was wearing yesterday. Fang knew he couldn't just leave her there so he quietly walked to her and kneeled down. He picked her up, the back of her knees in one arm and her back on the other, and her head against his chest. Max barely weighed anything, well at least to him she didn't feel heavy.

He put her on her bed as best as he could, not trying to wake her up. He sat down on the floor next to Max and the bed. He reached for her hand and interlaced his finger with hers and let out a yawn. He was still tired after all, he could just close his eyes and wait for Max to wake up. And so he did…

…

I woke up slowly expecting to feel the cold and hard floor under me but instead I felt warm, cushy and comfortable material. I opened my eyes and found Fang there, my hand in his, and I smiled. So this is the gentleman that put me back in my bed. Then I remembered what had happened, hmm so I puked my guts out, again, and fell asleep on the floor. I looked at myself and remembered that I hadn't taken a bath since yesterday. Not that I'm a clean freak, but I do shower at least once a day, usually. Although, now that I had Fang I usually shower more, you know, trying to be clean for my guy.

I pulled my hand lightly away from Fang's and stood up. I walked to my closet and grabbed some incredibly comfortable, black, cotton sweats and a white, long sleeve shirt, and obviously a bra and undies. I tip toed to the bathroom and locked the door. I took my clothes off, kind of awkwardly, because Fang was just outside. Then I shook my head and remember the old days.

"_Ugh my dad is so stupid. I can't believe he won't let me go! I bet no one in going to miss, like, what could easily be tenth grade's best party." I said, walking up the stairs with Fang. _

"_No, he's not stupid, he's just taking care of his _wittle gurl_. I can't believe you're not going." He said and started to laugh._

_I looked at him_, _my eyes thin slits. I lifted my fist and punched his arm as hard as I could._

"_Ow, Max!" he said and pushed me back, rather hard._

_I hit my head against the wall. He had pushed me so hard that I probably left a hole in the wall. We had reached his house's upstairs hallway, I lifted both my arms and pushed him as hard as I could. _

"_Ugh! Max! You idiot!" he said as he fell to the floor._

_I couldn't hold it in and started to laugh like a maniac. I was laughing so hard that I didn't see him get up. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me against the hallway's wall. I looked up, about to explode but he had put his face…so close…to mine. I opened my mouth trying to speak but then closed it quickly and looked down at our feet, my cheeks on fire. He seemed to have noticed, he backed up, removing his hands from my shoulders. _

"_I-" he said but stopped._

_Gee this is awkward, "_You_ are stupid." I finished his sentence and punched his shoulder lightly as if nothing had happened. _

_He rolled his eyes and I walked in front of him, to his room. The door was already open and I walked in, Fang closed it behind him. We had just come from school, Fang from football practice and I came from soccer practice. I was all sweaty but luckily I had an extra pair of clothes in my bag. I walked to his bathroom, not bothering to close the door and opened the faucet. I cupped my hands and filled them with water, which I splashed on my face, hoping I looked like one of those really pretty girls in those Neutrogena commercials, I took off my soccer shorts and shirt and searched my bag for the clothes. I found some short cut off shorts and put them on, but no shirt. _

_I walked out of the bathroom and found Fang taking off his shirt, now only in boxers, luckily, his back to me. My eyes trailed all over his tan muscular body. As stupid as I am, my jaw actually dropped open. Had Fang always been this…hot? He looked like a god, holy mother- I saw him slowly turning around and I quickly turned my head to the door, on the other side of the room. _

_Okay, so I didn't want to look at him because I felt quite guilty because I had been "checking him out". Yet again, I looked down at my feet and again my cheeks burned. I shook my head and looked up._

"_I need a shirt. Forgot mine." I said walking over to him, well to his closet but he was there. _

"_Yeah, choose whichever." He said grabbing one for himself and walked away._

_Inside I felt kind of sad. Why? Because he was going to cover those incredible muscles. I know, I know, terrible Max, terrible, but it's the freaking truth. I looked at his stacks of shirts and this was literally my face: -_- ._

"_Wow, you have such a variety of shirts." I said sarcastically. _

_Fang only had black shirts, like, seriously? I knew he only _wore_ black but I didn't think he only _had_ black. Okay, I searched the piles and maybe the occasional gray or navy but nothing other than that. Next gift for Fang: a _colored_ shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror. Hmm, at least I had a pretty rocking body, I bet he would enjoy himself if he looked at me. I grabbed the first black one on the pile and put it over my sports bra. I started to laugh at how ridiculous I sounded. I bet he wasn't even looking at me the way I was looking at him. _

"_What's so funny?" he said leaning against the bathroom's door frame._

"_Nothing." I smiled, oh only if he knew._

I stepped out of my warm shower smiling at the memory. I remember Fang staying with me that night, not going to what probably _was_ the best party of our whole sophomore year. I had stayed at home crying, envying Fang who I thought was having the time of his life. But out of nowhere he had come to my house in his pajamas with a couple movies and popcorn. He had hugged me tight when he saw me crying and didn't stop until I was smiling.

Small things like that are what make me incredibly mad about him. Small? No that was huge, he was the best friend anybody could ever ask for and now he's the best friend _and_ the best boyfriend in the world, and he's mine. Wow, I'm really lucky to have him. I truly am…

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Fang still asleep on the floor. I walked to the window and closed the curtains making the room go dark. I walked over to Fang again and shook his shoulder.

"Come up to the bed with me." I said softly in his ear.

"Huh?" he said tiredly.

"Come on." I said trying to push him up.

He barley opened his eyes and got up from the floor. Still half asleep he took a step backwards and sat down on the bed. I put my hand on his shoulder and pushed him so he could lie down. In the small space that he left free beside him I tried to lie down.

"Give me some space." I said and he moved back giving me more space.

I grabbed his arms and wrapped them around me, Fang hugged me and then his breathing became even again. I cuddled against him and sighed.

"I love you." I whispered.

This, this is just perfect. I really am lucky to be in his arms. I never want this to end, I never want _us_ to end, not ever. I wanted time to stop, I wanted to stay in his arms, forever…

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, tell me what you think about this chapter, it means the world to me! Hey, you guys? I pretty much have the next chapter covered as in "I have an idea of what's it going to be about" and heck I probably have every chapter 'till the last one but I wanted to tell you that if you wanted something, something that I should change or add to the story, tell me, 'kay? I'll listen, well read, all of what you have to tell me. A chapter idea, something I'm missing, something I have too much of, anything and I'll try my best to include or exclude.<strong>

**Well, love you guys! Thanks so much for reading! Take care and best wishes and good luck and God bless and whatever else there is! ****Cybernetic hugs and kisses to you all! **


	5. I'll Always Stay

**Hey you guys! Whaaaat up? Sorry that I took so long, but this week was INSANE. I'm so happy 'cause it's freakin' over! Look, I had bimestrals, so it's like two hours for each test and we have two tests each day, six tests total. So, Monday we didn't have school and since Tuesday I've been killing myself trying to learn everything so that's why I haven't updated in like years. No, I NEVER EVER study, but I don't EVER flunk either, so I haven't been studying the whole bimester so with these test I really raise my grade (specially in Spanish), so I had to turn on 'Nerd Mode'. **

**Thank you sooo much for reading and thank you for reviewing! You truly make my day.  
>Uh, Jerry thanks really! I tried to send you like three emails and none of them reached you, so… get an account and PM me.<strong>

**Thank you! Really! All of you! I'm really happy that you like it, and if you don't well... yeah.  
>So on with the story!<strong>

**Oh almost forgot.  
>I, unfortunately, DON'T own anything. :(<strong>

**R&R ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: I'll Always Stay<strong>

I woke up and felt my toes, they were freezing cold. I wondered if they would have to be amputated because of frostbite. I felt Fang's arm around me and his not so warm body against me. I should really get socks and a blanket or something. Fang was still wearing his socks so he was okay. I got up and walked over to the window and saw that the sun was low in the sky. Oh boy, here comes winter…

Suddenly I had the urge to go outside and go for a walk. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a pair of socks and the first pair of shoes I found, black converse. I sat on the floor and put them on. When I finished tying the knot I got up and walked to the bed where Fang was laying, still asleep.

"Hey, I'm going for a walk. Wanna come?" I said, shaking him gently.

"Mhmm…" he 'replied'.

"Okay, let's go then." I said grabbing his arm and pulling him of the bed.

I barely managed to move him and I'm not weak. I sighed and walked over to my bathroom. I looked for a comb and started to comb my hair. Not that I really care, but it was quit tangled. After wrestling against my hair and its tangles I grabbed a band and put my hair in a pony tail.

I walked out and saw Fang putting his shoes one.

"Random much?" he said looking up at me.

"I know. I just felt like going for a walk. It's such a beautiful day, it can't go to waste can it?" I said.

I walked out of my room, Fang behind me, and walked down stairs. We passed the living room Angel watching TV and Gazzy asleep. I passed the kitchen, funny how I find her there every time I need her.

"Mom, we're going for a walk. We'll be back in a while." I said over my shoulder and walked to the front door.

I opened it and walked outside, immediately regretting not bringing a jacket. Oh well… Fang closed the door behind him and came up to my side. We walked to the park/forest that's just five minutes away. We entered the park that looked more like a forest. It didn't exactly have paths, maybe a couple dirt paths but you were free to walk wherever you pleased.

"It's so cold." I said.

"Well, yeah…" Fang sighed and put an arm around my neck bringing me closer to him.

I bet he was freezing... It wasn't exactly safe so we had to be careful and even more now that it was getting kind of dark. Fang and I would always come here before. We used to come here and play around. Sometimes we grabbed long sticks and had "sword" fights. Once we came here with all of our friends and they brought cigarettes. I don't smoke but back then the curiosity was killing me so I tried it, so did Fang.

Fang lifted his arm from around me and grabbed something from the floor. I couldn't exactly see because it was nearly twilight. It had gotten really cold. I turned ahead and kept walking, deep in thought. That was fun, I remember that Luca started cough-

Without any warning I took a step and I heard a crack, and I went tumbling down a hill. I kind of rolled sideways, I was trying to grab on to something but I was just going too fast. I felt a lot of branches hitting my face leaving scratches and my clothes protecting my arm and leg skin but leaving bruises.

"Holy shit! Max!" I heard Fang say, I don't know from where exactly.

My breath left my lungs as something hard hit my stomach. Then I was freaking airborne and fell hard in water. I tried to breath but instead drank a gulp of water and I started to drown or something. I felt two strong hands pull me up to the surface. I stood up, disoriented and coughing.

"Max! Max! Are you okay! Are you hurt!" Fang said urgently, looking into my eyes.

"It's so fucking cold." I said shivering.

"Come on, let's go back." He sighed, seeing that I was okay.

I tried to walk but he didn't let me, he just picked me up into his arms. I moaned in pain as he pressed against my bruised skin. I rested my head against his chest, trying to steal some heat from his body. It didn't work because he was soaked too. I was shivering like crazy and it _really_ was cold.

As he walked, the cold wind made it worse. I think I was about to get hypothermia until we finally reached his house, which was closer than mine. I helped him open the door and he pushed it open, walked in and he kicked it shut. With me still in his arms he walked upstairs to his parents' bathroom and gently sat me down on the toilet, with the lid closed.

He slowly studied me and his eyes widened and he saw blood near my collarbone, on my shoulder. He slowly grabbed the bottom of my muddy and wet shirt and started to lift it up gently. I lifted my arms, winced, and he took it off completely. He studied it for a moment and then frowned. I turned my head to the left to look at it.

"Shit." I said and frowned.

"Max, I'm sorry, it's my fault." He said shaking his head.

"No, don't be stupid." I breathed in a shaky breath, it really stung, "I was the one that wanted to go for a walk. I was the one that didn't watch where I was going."

Fang opened a big drawer and got out a first aid kit. He grabbed my bra's strap and pulled it down on my arm. I looked down and blushed. He disinfected it and cleaned it and finally wrapped gauze all around my arm and shoulder. Gently he put the strap back. Then he grabbed a small, hand towel, put some water on it and started cleaning my muddy face and disinfected the scrapes on it afterwards. He was kind of pale. I looked into his eyes, they were really worried.

I smiled, "Thank you." He didn't seem to react, nor did he become less worried.

I cupped my hand on his cheek and looked softly into his eyes, "I'm fine, thanks to you."

He still didn't believe me, he was still worried. I got up and wrapped my right arm around his neck, he was still wet and kind of muddy but I didn't care. I kissed my nurse's cheek and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Fang?" I heard Mrs. Austin say, from outside the bathroom.

She knocked quietly and walked in. She quickly looked at us then at the bloodied shirt and towels and then back at us and gasped.

"Oh dear, are you okay?" she said very worried.

I pulled away from Fang and smiled sheepishly, "Yes, I was just careless and didn't look where I stepped and I fell down."

"Oh Max." she said and put a hand over her mouth. "Honey," she said and motioned to Fang, "You have blood on your hands, is it yours or Max's?"

I grabbed Fang's hand and saw the blood, it wasn't mine.

"Wash them with that soap," she pointed to a bottle of antibacterial soap, "Max, sweetie, does it hurt? Here take two of these."

Fang walked to the sink and started washing his hands. She walked over to the sink, it had a lot of bottles of all kinds around it stacked in an orderly manner and she looked for one in particular. She grabbed a small blue one and gave me two pills.

"This will take care of the pain, but it will make you a bit sleepy." She said and walked outside to her room.

"Thank you." I nodded and smiled before she left.

She came back quickly with clothes in one hand and a small bottle of water.

"Here." She said sweetly, "Fang you should go wash up and change. Put something warm on."

"Okay." He nodded and left the bathroom.

"Thank you." I said and grabbed the clothes and water from Patty's hands.

She left me alone in the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She had given me some of her clothes, really soft ones…mmm. I slowly took off my shoes, socks, and my dirty, wet sweats. I realized I had been only wearing my bra and Patty had seen me like that, but then I remembered that she was the one that used to shower me and saw me naked when I was small. I put on the navy pajama pants and the gray, wool, long sleeve shirt.

I walked out of the bathroom slowly, trying not to move too much, everything hurt like hell. I had my dirty clothes and shoes in my hand. I walked over to Fang's room, down the hall. I tapped the door and walked in. Fang was nowhere to be found. I frowned, I didn't want to go downstairs, it would really hurt a lot. Before I left the room, I walked into his room and grabbed a pair of socks, black of course, and walked out of the room. I walked _slowly_, really slowly, down, going step by step. Every step hurt so much, my legs were bruised and every time I made pressure on them it hurt.

Finally I reached the last step and walked awkwardly to the living room. Fang wasn't there either. I sat down on the soft couch and pulled my legs up, yes it fucking hurt like hell, so I could lay down. I put my head on the sofa's pillow and felt my eyelids get heavy. Oh, the pills are taking effect. I heard Fang's low voice coming from somewhere in the house, I couldn't make out what he said. Then I heard his mom's soft voice, also unintelligible, and then soft footsteps coming towards me.

"Max?" Fang said in a soft, sweet voice.

"Yeah?" I sighed with my eyes closed and a smile on my lips.

"How do you feel?" he said again in his sweet voice.

"Great, because you're right next to me." I was about to fall asleep but remembered something, "Tell my mom…tell her…I'm here."

Fang right beside me, kissed my forehead and just like that I drifted to sleep, with Fang next to me.

…

I woke up feeling groggy, my head hurt but the pain on my side was just unbearable. I moved a little and felt someone behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Fang asleep a hand supporting his head, the other was wrapped around me. The good thing about this couch was that it was wide, so we both fit comfortably.

I smiled and kissed him on his cheek. He started to blink and then barely opened his eyes. He saw me and smiled, he lifted his free hand and removed a lock of my hair from my face.

"Hey." He said, his voice raspy and low.

"Hey…" I smiled and snuggled into his warm chest.

"Feeling okay?" he asked. I didn't want to make him worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said hiding my face deeper into his chest. I hated lying to him, but I didn't want him to start freaking out, he was so calm now.

"Positive?" Oh, he knows me too well.

"It kind of hurts, but I'm fine." I tried to reassure him.

"I'll go get more pain medicine." He got up and all the movement made it hurt even more, I tried not to show it though.

Fang came back with a glass of water and, I guess, with the pills in his other hand. I looked at him and smiled. I totally owe him now, he takes care of me so good. But I don't want anything bad to happen to him. When I was about to sit up I felt a tingling in my nose and sneezed. Oh, this is bad. Looks like I'm sick.

…

I looked up at Mrs. McKernan she seemed troubled, trying to find the answer to someone's stupid question, not that I know what it was.

"It's like…your first kiss. I believe you all remember your first kiss? It could've been unexpected, _(very) _something you wanted for a very long time (_not really)_. It could've been happy or intense (_weird)_. All in all, it was _new, _something you've never felt before. Something amazing, that had been unknown but on that moment the unknown became known…"

It happened in summer before ninth grade. Hmmm…

_I had put my _iPod_ on shuffle but damn it, none of the songs reached my expectations. Next, next, next (remind me to delete that one when I get home), eew, nope, this one. It was a really good song, fit for running. Yes, I'm running, I know WTF. Two weeks ago I found a small, ugly muffin top. So I told my mom that I needed to go to the gym but she said that I had the whole world's sidewalk. So now here I am, running. _

_I looked away from my iPod and found someone standing right in front of me. I tried to stop but I was too late, I kept going forward due to the momentum. As we fell to the ground I saw his face._

"_Ugh, you idiot." I said to Fang on the sidewalk. _

"_You should've seen your face." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes._

_I tried to get up but a searing pain stopped me. I got off Fang and sat on the sidewalk. _

"_Ouch." Fang said looking at my knee._

_Blood was oozing out. He got up and extended a hand for me to grab. I was mad at him for being so stupid so I, stubbornly, got up on my own. He looked at me and rolled his eyes._

"_Yeah, well guess whose fault it is." I said and started walking towards my house. _

"_Come on, my mom told me that you had to disinfect that or it would get infected." _

"_No shit, Einstein." I said sarcastically and sighed._

_I followed him into his house and then into his kitchen. I sat down on a stool and Fang started to look through the cupboards. _

"_Hmm" he said thoughtfully._

_He filled a cup with water and came back to me. He poured it on the wound, I slightly winced, good he cleaned the wound but all the blood and water fell down and soaked my _white_ sock._

"_Nice genius." I said looking at him and sighed._

"_Wait, now you have to wash it with soap or with, uh… hydrogen peroxide." He said turning back to the cupboards._

"_No, I'm fine! That thing stings!" I said kind of scared, yes I'm a big wuss._

"_You have to clean the wound Max" he said like the smartass he is, "Stop being such a girl."_

"_Uh, Fang? I am one you idiot." I got up and started to walk towards the door._

_He ran and put himself between the door and me. I looked up at him, I reached his chin. He was inches away. Just five inches away, I could hit him so easily. He lowered his head and looked at me smugly._

"_Are you really?" I was about to hit him but he closed the distance between us._

_His lips touched mine, at first I was in shock but then I went with it. What the hell, what the hell, why…were we…kissing? After what seemed like years, I pulled away and looked at him confused. I mean, what the fucking was that!_

"_What the hell Fang?" my voice sounding really weird and high._

"_I'm sorry." He said, not looking sorry at all._

"_Really?" I said and lifted my knee hard and hit his…special place._

"_Holy shit. I am now." He squeaked, turned really red, and fell to the floor._

"_Good." I said a smile on _my_ face now._

I giggled, remembering that. I looked to my side, at Fang, and he rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what I meant. I totally did not expect that, I was stunned and then I was incredibly mad at him. Who the hell kisses their best friend? Oh yeah, and he had called me a boy so the knee kick was filled with double furry.

The bell rang a while after that. I closed my books and put them away. I put on my backpack and waited for Fang by Mrs. McKernan's desk.

"Max and who was your first kiss with?" she said jokingly.

I smiled about to tell her but Fang beat me to it.

"It was with me, but then she kneed me…where it really hurts." I rolled my eyes.

Mrs. McKernan's face was between horrified and amused, "Oh dear, poor Fang." She said looking at me.

"He deserved it." I said and grabbed his hand, "Bye, Mrs. McKernan, have a great day!"

"Bye, thank you. You too."

We turned around and walked outside. The halls full of students. We walked silently but then I sneezed and started to feel my nose runny.

"Fang…I think I'm-" I started but sneezed again, "sick."

"Wanna go home?" he asked.

He wrapped an arm around my neck and kissed my forehead.

"No, let's go to the library and finish homework, and then we leave."

You see I've come up with this idea recently, let's finish homework at school and then when we get home we won't have to do anything. Like you'll have to do homework eventually, so why not do it in the most boring place in the world? Home is a place to chill and do nothing and homework ruins it, big time.

"Are you sure?" he asked starting to get worried.

"Yeah…" I said mentally going over our homework.

When we reached the library a small group of our friends were already there. We sat down on the big, round, wooden table.

So we finally finished studying for tomorrow's math test. We had taken like an hour to finish all our homework and then half an hour to review and completely understand math. I have to admit, I did feel terrible.

I nudged Fang's knee with mine. He looked up from his notebook and looked at me. His eyes asked what was wrong. I leaned closer to his ear.

"I don't exactly…feel good." I whispered.

"Okay, let's go then." He whispered back.

He quickly put his things away and got up. I leaned down to get my backpack from the floor, my head was about to explode. I put my books away and got up. We said our good-bye's and headed out. As we walked I saw Fang looking at me every two seconds.

I smiled lightly, "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" he asked obviously worrying.

"Yeah." I really appreciated that he worried but I don't like him worrying about stuff, and worse if I'm the one causing it.

I reached my right hand out and grabbed his hand, Fang squeezed it. We reached the door and I pulled it open with my free hand. I winced as I stretched and pulled the heavy door. Nice Max, nice job trying not to make Fang worry. I sighed.

"Max…" Fang said looking deeply in my eyes.

I knew that tone, that look. He was whishing he felt the pain, that he felt bad, instead of me. But I was happy that it wasn't him, that he was okay. I tried again reaching the door handle and opening the door carefully. There, who said I couldn't open doors…

…

Okay so there's a difference between feeling like shit and feeling the way I'm feeling. Wanna know what it is? I feel way worse. I tried to get up from my bed. The second I lifted my head I was a second from killing myself so I wouldn't suffer. After much struggle to get up, I finally managed. I walked slowly down the stairs and dragged my feet to the kitchen, my head throbbing all the way. I filled a glass of water and drank half of it.

I put my elbows on the counter and the heels of my hands on my eyes. I really hated being sick, it was such a bummer. The worst part was-

"Hey Max." Gazzy said.

"Hey Gazzy… Whatcha doing up so early?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

It was like 5am and Gazzy was going to school but like in three hours. Yesterday Fang had stayed with me until I finally fell asleep. I was going to miss him today. That's the worst part. I sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't know. I was hungry." Of course, "How are you feeling Max?" he asked as he stuck his head in the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Bad, really bad. Well, incredibly crappy." I said walking over to the kitchen's door, "Have a nice day Gazzy, I'll go back to sleep."

"Bye Max, feel better." I heard as I walked to the stairs.

I walked slowly to my room, getting extremely tiered. I closed the door behind me and threw myself on my bed.

I hadn't taken my medicines since yesterday so I grabbed them and probably overdosed myself with five pills. Yeah, I'll probably die but they were two for pain, two for the cold, and another one for colds which makes you really sleepy, exactly what I wanted.

I closed my eyes slowly, but quickly drifted to sleep...

I barely opened my eyes and saw a dark figure walking towards me at first I didn't really care but then I opened my eyes completely. Oh, it was Fang not a burglar. Who else wears black and comes into your house without invitation? Of course. I relaxed and closed my eyes again. The light from the sun was really bothering me.

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. I cleared my throat as hard as I could and tried again, "Can you close the curtains, please."

My voice sounded very hoarse and it kind of hurt. With my eyes still closed I felt like falling asleep but then opened my eyes again.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Max, its 8:30…in the morning." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, why are you here? You're going to be really late." I said starting to worry.

"I'm not going Max. I told my mom that I felt bad, so I stayed home. Everyone already left, they're all at school or at work." He leaned towards me and kissed my forehead, "How do you feel? Can I get you anything?"

"Do you feel bad? I'm sorry," I frowned not answering his questions, "I bet I made you sick."

I felt _really_ crappy now, I wasn't only sick, now I had made Fang sick too. Fang rolled his eyes and smiled.

"What's the point of going to school if you're not going to be there?" he smiled.

I tried to smile back but felt like I was going to get a cough attack. I turned around, away from Fang, and indeed I started to cough. After I felt like almost puking and still didn't stop coughing I convinced myself that I was going to die.

I felt Fang's hand go up and down my back soothingly. I finally tried to control myself and stopped coughing. I had tears in my eyes and my throat truly felt like if someone had rubbed it with sandpaper, I frowned. I felt like going back to sleep but I had something to do before that. I turned back to Fang and hugged him, holding him tight.

"Thank you for staying with me." I whispered.

"I'll always stay, Max. Don't ever think I won't." he said and kissed my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Cute huh? I want a boyfriend like that:( Yes, I'm single guys *wink* haha JK.<strong>

**So how was it? Did you like it, or was it crappy? Tell me! I love to hear (read) what you have to say. It truly makes my day.**

**Take care you guys, don't do anything stupid. Someone loves you! Huhuhu! Hey! Guess who's getting a puppy tomorrow! YEEYY! I'm soo excited!**


	6. שנה שלמה

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners. How's it going? Sorry for taking so long to update. Today I skipped school so I decided, after a long romantic day with my bed, pillows and the food from my fridge, that I should update and I made it long so you would have a few minutes to enjoy reading. So yeah, I hope you enjoy it.**

**You know as well as I know that I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Fang and I were lying down on the living room's couch, I was watching some corny movie that was on TV. Turns out that Fang <em>was <em>actually sick, and I felt horrible about it. He says he doesn't blame me and that he doesn't care being sick and that he likes that he'll spend all this alone time with me. I knew he was missing something, the _other_ benefit of being sick. You know what it is? Yeah… It's missing school. I was laying beside Fang, who was now asleep, his arms wrapped warmly around me. We had been kissing a while ago, but thenwe weren't exactly feeling well, so we decided to sleep. At least he did.

I stared at the TV, trying not to kill myself because of the corniness. It turned out that it was actually…cute and I liked it, so I kept watching. I ended up crying, yes _me, crying _over some corny movie_. _Up till now I thought it was impossible for a movie to make me cry, but no I was actually crying. The only reason I was crying was because I thought about Fang. So look, this is what happened:

This girl meets this really cute guy, and she totally falls for him. Then it's like she really liked him and he liked her too but neither of them knew, kinda reminded me of Fang and me. So then this night, he really starts to kiss her and pour all of his heart out. She tells him so many sweet things and that she loves him too. After this they were extremely nice and adorable with each other and then he gets really sick and he starts to die. Yes he died and now I'm crying like a stupid idiot.

I imagined Fang dying and me not being able to do anything about it. Not being able to save him, not being able to be sick instead of him. I pictured him dying before we got married, before we had kids, before we grew old with each other, before we could be called grandma and grandpa.

"Hey…" Fang said with a hoarse voice, turning me around gently so I could face him, "What's wrong?"

I tried to stop crying pulling my lips together in a straight line but my lips started to tremble and I broke into small sobs again, tears sliding down my cheeks. Fang hugged me and I cried into his chest.

"Don't cry Max, please." He said sweetly, smoothing my hair, "What's wrong?"

I imagined myself without him saying this, without him hugging me, imagined me alone and cold. I had no idea how I would live without him, how terrible my life would be without him. I know it's dumb but that stupid movie made me love Fang even more. He truly was everything and the only thing that I wanted. I have turned into such a softy lately that I don't deserve to be The Max, but I'm with Fang so fuck it.

"I-I love you so much." I said pulling myself up and kissing his neck, then resting my head lightly on his chest.

"Jeez, me too but don't cry over that." He said moving his hands to my cheeks and making me look into his eyes, "I woke up hearing you crying and almost had a heart attack."

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Don't cry Max, seriously." He said actually serious whipping my tears with his thumbs, "You don't know how every tear that comes out of your eyes makes a little piece of my heart die."

Trust me I love Fang, I really do, but I couldn't hold it in, maybe he even did it on purpose. When he finished I looked at him and burst out laughing.

"You're…such…a fag!" I yelled between laughs.

Fang smiled, he wrapped his arms around me and rolled over until I felt the edge of the couch.

"Fang, we're-" not fast enough.

I fell on top of Fang, on the floor. I mean, he's so stupid, what was wrong with the couch? We both laughed and then I rested my head on his chest again listening to his heart beat rhythmically. I rolled on t the floor and looked at the ceiling with a happy smile on my face.

"You see this is what I like to see, a smile on those lips." He rested his head on the rug and looked at the ceiling too.

"...But you do know that I love you too, right?" he said breaking the comfortable silence and looking at me.

"Of course." You remind me every day and I'm glad you do.

I pulled the blanket from the couch and somehow managed to cover us up. The floor wasn't such a bad idea after all, the rug was very warm and there was so much more space on the floor. We took our medicine, like the good kids we are and went back to sleep…

...

I jumped up as the front door slammed shut. I stayed with my eyes closed, just too lazy to open them. Then I felt Fang tighten his grip around me telling me he was awake too, but also to lazy to get up.

"Max, Fang we're-" my mom shut up when she saw us sleeping.

I felt her stare for a bit and then I heard a sob.

"Oh Valencia, don't cry." Patty said in her sweet voice.

"Oh Patty, look at them. They are so big! Do you remember when they used to be shorter than us?" _not my problem that both of them are such shorties, _"When the used to wear cartoon pajamas," _hey, I still do, _"Or when they knew they would get in trouble but tried to cover for each other." _Hahahaha, "_They'll both be leaving soon." She cried more, "How am I going to deal with them BOTH leaving. Max is my daughter and Fang has grown to be my son too, and BOTH of them are leaving, at the _same _time!"

What can I say, my mom's an emotional person…

"Fang is my son and Max will soon be legally my daughter-in-law," _I rolled my eyes mentally, _", so I know how you feel. Come on Valencia. Let's go for a coffee or something, my treat." Patty said as she opened the front door again.

Way to go Patty! Oh mom… when it's free you just can't say 'no' can you. When they left, I have no idea why they were together maybe they skipped work or something, I opened my eyes and looked at Fang.

"What was that about?" he said softly.

"No idea, one of my mom's breakdowns or something." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I feel so…sick." he frowned.

"You have no idea how crappy I feel." I frowned too, "I hate being sick."

"Me too babe, me too…"

How much more of this…inconvenience will we have to endure? No just kidding, I don't talk like that. It's more like: How much more of this shit will we have to take?

...

We got back to school that Monday. As the day progressed, slowly of course, apparently we started an epidemic or something. Most of the students were either absent or with a runny nose or sneezing here and there. Weird…

I was really paranoid. I didn't want to get sick, again. I was like: bitch, I already got sick, I don't deserve another round. I noticed Fang kind of keeping his distance too, I would've laughed and made fun of him but I was doing the same thing.

I really wanted school to finish. Oh, have I told you the amazing news? Finally, _finally_ we were leaving for Christmas break next week. I was so tiered of school and we are barely by the half of it. I mentally sighed as I realized we still had six months to go. But then I lightened up realizing this was my last year in high school, YEY!

I looked up as I was slowly, _slowly_, walking back to the classroom. I loathed going back in there and listening…psh, maybe not listening, but just being there. I saw a glimpse of red hair turning a corner down the hall, ugh…

I opened the door with a sigh and heard Mr. BJ talking in a _really_, boring, monotone voice. I'm not kidding those are his initials Benjamin Jackson. Funny thing, he has been my teacher for about three years and I just found that out. Bummer, because I wasted three whole years not screwing with him, not that I don't screw with him now.

"And as they advanced, they eventually passed the border, entering…"

I truly think they do it on purpose, they talk that way just to _make you_ fall asleep so they can catch you and send you to detention. It has happened, a lot of times over the years. I remember my mom telling me that I fell asleep several times when I was in pre-K. I guess old habits _are_ hard to kill.

I took my seat beside Fang and I was about to talk to him but he was already deep in his sleep. Oh well… Is it me or does school get unbelievably boring over the course of the years? Yesterday I had to do two essays and a lot of stupid homework so I ended up falling asleep nearly at three in the morning. Yesterday's lack of sleep and this class was really making me drowsy. I rested my head on my folded arms and drifted to sleep…

I woke up hearing a lot of moving and rustling all around the room, then I noticed Fang shaking my shoulder.

"We'll be late, hurry up." Oh God yes, this class is finally over!

I quickly picked up my stuff and walked to the door, Fang by my side. Another day, another boring, boring day…

...

The week passed uneventful, the same as always, school dragging, a lot of homework, a lot of sleep and a lot of time with Fang, and obviously waiting for the weekend. When I woke up that Friday and looked at my alarm clock's small, little corner, I saw two small numbers that caught my eye: 12/6, December 6th.

Okay so guess what's happening tomorrow! Nope, you'll never guess… Tomorrow is … our one year anniversary. Remember how I said that we have been dating for nearly a year? I did, really I did. Yeah, well, tomorrow it's actually going to be a complete year! And guess what else! I have no idea what to do! Holy crap! My heart started to race and I started to sweat, no not really, but it felt like it. What was I going to do…?

I spent the whole day thinking and thinking… One year was special, right? It wasn't just a normal one month anniversary, but not as big as a twenty year anniversary…right? A whole year, that's a long time to put up with me, he deserves to be king of the world for being able to make it. What if I do something crappy and Fang does something amazing and he breaks up with me for being so lame? What if I plan something amazing and everything goes wrong? Oh damn, this is so hard.

I can't give him flowers 'cause that's just wrong, most guys don't even like flowers, at least he doesn't. Although, I was secretly expecting flowers but it's not like I'll go tell him. I could give him some sort of jewelry, something expensive but not, for say, a Rolex. Yeah, that's good, jewelry, but that can't be it. I could write him a letter, that's romantic and nice, right? I could put everything that I feel, how much I love him, what I'm thankful for, I could put everything, that'll be a long letter. He'll like that, I hope. I thought about something else, what else could he need, what else could he want…? He doesn't have a picture of us, well not in a frame and on his nightstand, that's something he would like to have, right? Yeah, I have a long day ahead of me, but all in all I know it will be worth it.

...

I looked at myself in the mirror with a worried face. I wondered if Fang would like how I looked. Tonight's the big night. I liked how I looked, it was slightly elegant and it fit for tonight, I guess. It was a short, mid-thigh, black dress. It had a round neckline and short, sleeves. I wore high black heels, a diamond bracelet on my left wrist and dangling diamond earrings. I had fixed my hair, it was shinny and straight with slight curls on the ends. I wore make-up, the basics, concealer, base, powder, blush, medium sized lines of eyeliner and mascara.

I had been working all night and finished up the last details today. I wrote him a four paged letter in my own elegant, cursive handwriting. I felt old school-ish, but I had enjoyed it. I poured my heart and soul in to those four pages. I had gotten Fang a silver necklace and it had a silver hawk charm, it caught my eye and I knew he would like it.

Then I bought him a picture frame and I went to print out the best picture I had of him and me, it truly is my favorite picture. We were in a friend's house, up in the mountain surrounded by trees and it had been cold out. He was wearing a black cardigan and navy jeans and I was wearing a beige knitted sweater and tight black jeans. Fang had his arms around my waist and I had mine on either side of his neck, on his shoulders. We were really close together and looking in each other's eyes with sweet smiles on our faces. It looked really professional and I thought he would like to have it.

When I woke up this morning I found a big bouquet of beautiful flowers on my nightstand. YEY! Flowers! I walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a vase for them and found my mom and dad they congratulated me before they left for work. Angel and Gazzy too, but then they left to go out with a couple of their friends. I stayed in the kitchen, looking out the window into our backyard.

"Happy Anniversary." Fang had said as he slipped his arms around my waist from behind.

I jumped surprised not even hearing him come inside. I had turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, standing up on my tip toes and giving him a sweet kiss.

"Happy Anniversary." I whispered too.

Now, I was in my room waiting for him to come and take me on our date or whatever he had planned. I was really nervous and getting all worked up, I never get worked up, especially if it's Fang. Usually I'm chill because I trust him, but tonight I'm just…nervous. I was so happy and I wanted everything to go great and as planned. Thing is, I don't know the plan, another factor that's getting me nervous. What if I mess up whatever he had planned? Oh, I would just kill myself right there.

I grabbed an elegant midsized, black handbag. I put in the letter, the necklace, which fit just fine, and the picture frame, which didn't fit. So I left the bag slightly open exposing some of the gold wrapping paper. I gave a quick glance at myself and walked down stairs. My heart was starting to beat faster as I realized Fang was seconds from knocking on my front door. I was so excited and happy but at the same time nervous and anxious. I walked back and forth waiting for him to come, I tried sitting down, several times, but I just couldn't stay too long without moving, so I resumed walking back and forth.

I heard two knocks on the door and jumped up, I grabbed my bag and nearly ran to the door. I opened it and found a very attractive looking Fang. He wore a navy long sleeve, button shirt tucked in his black pants, a belt and elegant black dressing shoes. His hair was neatly combed and his lips had a stunning smile on them.

"You look…beautiful." He said walking up to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"You look amazing." I said hugging him back.

Fang pulled away and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek sending shocks all though my body. He grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded and he pulled me outside. I locked the door and walked with him.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked, wondering if he would tell me.

"It's a surprise." I guess not.

We reached his car and as the gentleman he is, he opened the passenger door for me.

"Why, thank you." I said feeling flattered and walking in.

He smiled sweetly and closed it gently and walked to the other side of the car. Fang sat down and looked at me, his eyes full of happiness. This reminded me of how much things have changed.

"_Ma! Can I go for a ride?" I had just gotten my driver's license and I wanted to use it as much as I possibly could, the privileges of turning 16._

"_Yeah, but you can't go alone!" What the hell?_

"_But Ma-!" I started but she cut me off._

"_No, Max. You go with someone or you don't go at all. PERIOD!" she said in her bi- motherly tone._

"_Fine, I'll go with Fang."_

"_Okay sweetie." Jeez, bipolar much?_

_I walked outside and to my mom's Explorer '06. I hopped in and started the car. I was such a pro, I've been driving since I was 14 and now this was just kids' play. I was about to start moving forward and it suddenly turned off._

"_Oh, shit."_

_Maybe not such a pro, but I was good. At least I haven't crashed...yet. I tried again and succeeded, and I lamely started towards Fang's house. When I was outside I started to honk and I waited for Fang to come outside._

_He finally came out in jeans and without a shirt. I pushed the little button and the passenger's window started to roll down._

"_What the hell, Max? You didn't need a car to come to my house, you could've walked, you know." He said kind of irritated, I probably interrupted one of his stupid video games._

"_Shut up and hurry up." I said, "Oh and bring money."_

_He rolled his eyes and started to walk back to his house._

"_And put a shirt on!" I scram after him._

"_No shit Max!" he yelled back._

_After what seemed like hours of waiting he finally came back and got in._

"_So, what's up?" I said pulling away from his house._

"_Can I drive?" he said in a bored tone of voice, "I don't exactly… trust you."_

_I gave him my best death glare when I stopped at the corner, "Shut the fuck up, I'm driving you hear me. And FYI you drive like a blind man."_

"_Blind men can't drive, idiot." He said changing the radio station._

"_Exactly."_

I smiled remembering how I always wanted to drive and Fang rarely driving. How I would beg him to let me drive when he did and how he always used to say no. I remember how I got mad at him and how he didn't like it when I got mad so he would let me drive. I remember how we used to be best friends and how we started falling for each other. I remember how he ran after me one year ago and how we started being a couple after that day…

He started the car and we left, my heart starting to beat faster. I tried to calm myself down by taking in a deep breath and keeping it in, then slowly I released it. Fang reached for my hand and he interlaced his fingers with mine. His hand was very warm and soothing, calming me down. He brought it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand.

"A whole year." he whispered.

I looked at him with a sweet smile on my face, "Yeah...and my love for you just getting stronger."

"You have no idea." he said, his eyes on the road and a big smile on his face.

I sighed, I was just so happy. We stayed like that all the way, a soft song playing in the background. My hand in Fang's big hand, he whispered lovely things and me...well, I was freaking out, wondering what the night had in store for us…

* * *

><p><strong>So my lovely readers I leave it up to you. Where will they go? What will he give Max? *spooky ghost voice and wiggles fingers* UUUHHHH, you know you want to review and give me a suggestion.<br>No, really you do. I'm serious, help me out here!**

**Want me to tell you a secret? I was bored and I was about to stop writing and update like in two weeks but then I remember how **_**I**_** would feel if I really liked a story and the author wouldn't update in weeks. So I reread my reviews for the thousandth time, they never fail to put a huge smile on my face, and finished it. And for YOU!**

**Please REVIEW my cybernetic siblings! I promise the more reviews I get the faster I'll update. No, I'm not lying. No, I'm not messing with you, I'm serious. So yeah, review. Tell me what you think!**

**Worring is stupid. It's like walking around with  
>an umbrella waiting for it to rain.<br>-Wiz Khalifa**


	7. Everlasting Love

**Hey you guys, sorry for not updating in so long, I was expecting people to actually give me ideas about this chapter, I just got one, thank you by the way. I'm sorry if it's horrible, but I think I had a massive writers block. I was planning on putting this chapter and the next together but the mood is completely different so I didn't put it together.**

**I saw Breaking Dawn, not bad... I used to love twilight (_used to_),I expected the movie to be crappy as the others, admit it, all the movies were awful, they did no justice to the books. It was disgusting (the birth sceene), I have to admit that I laughed in some parts because it was inevitable but the movie was pretty good! I really want to see the last one.  
><strong>**Talking about stuff that I can't wait for, the last Maximum Ride book! I have to admit I haven't read ANGEL because I'm still depressed because Fang left, so I'm reading it as soon as I get Nevermore, which is like in a year (August 1st). Funny thing is that I have ANGEL in my room's bookshelf, untouched.  
>So I'll be suffering to read both those books for a whole year… <strong>

**Anyways, here is the story! Hope you like it.  
>No, I don't own anything.<strong>

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Everlasting Love<strong>

Fang smiled to himself as he stopped the car, obviously nervous. I looked at him and smiled too, he was so cute when he got nervous. He looked at me, a loving look in his eyes.

"Ready?"

I nodded and we both got out of the car. Fang met me outside my door and grabbed my hand, pulling me forward, towards a very familiar restaurant. It was my favorite restaurant in the whole world. Fang's parents and my parents knew the owners so we usually got "special treatment". I noticed that it wasn't as cold as I thought it would be, it was actually quite pleasant

"Have I mentioned how unbelievably beautiful you look tonight?" I blushed at his words, looking down at our feet and a smile forming on my lips.

Fang chuckled as he opened the door for me and I walked in. I was already walking towards an empty table until Fang grabbed my elbow and whispered in my ear.

"Not here." He said sweetly, leading me to the back of the restaurant.

We walked through the full restaurant, until an old, elegant, wooden door appeared in front of us. He pushed it open and I gasped at what was inside. The moment the door closed the noise from outside was muted and it felt like Fang and I were the only ones there. It was beautiful. It was a circular outside room. It had no roof, but it had walls. They were full of green ivy, some flowers popping here and there making it look beautiful. The floor looked old and elegant, made out of unpolished stone. In the middle there was a beautifully decorated table with flowers, candles, and a lot of my favorite food.

There was also a fireplace next to the table which made the room cozy and impeded it to get cold. Fang walked over to the table and pushed a chair out. I walked over to it, smiled at him, and sat down. Fang pushed me until I was close enough to the table. He walked over to his chair and sat down, a big smile on his face.

"Well, dig in…" he said motioning towards the food.

I laughed and we started eating. At first it was like a normal dinner, but heaps more romantic, then it started getting deeper than any other conversation we usually had on dates. We talked about random stuff and important things, plans, expectations, dreams, and wishes for the future. But most of all, we talked about _our _future, our future _together._

"Max…" Fang trailed off in deep thought.

I looked up from my glass of water. Our empty plates had been removed by a waiter who checked on us every so often, and now the table only had our drinks and the decorations.

"Yeah…?" I said softly.

He moved his chair closer to mine until out knees were touching. Fang reached for my right hand and held it in between both of his. He kissed it and looked up into my eyes.

"Max…" he repeated, "I love you, so much."

His lips curved in to a small smile, "Max, I always wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, as your best friend. Now, I've decided that I still want to spend the rest of my life with you next to me, not as my best friend, but… as my partner, as my wife."

My heart constricted painfully and started to get as excited as I was. I was unbelievably surprised that he was really saying this, surprised but immensely ecstatic.

"You are the person who made me who I am today. I was lost, I had become…" he looked down remembering but then looked into my eyes with so much love and care that I felt my eyes sting with tears, "But you… you never lost faith in me when everybody else had. You were always there, and you helped me get back up. I know that it doesn't matter how hard and how low I fall, I'll always have you there supporting me, helping me. I want you to know that I'll always have your back, always. You and me, to infinity and beyond and beyond that."

He pulled his hands away from mine and reached in to his pocket. Then he laid a small, velvet, black box in front of me. My heart gave a hard squeeze and stopped for a few seconds. I stared at it wide eyed, I felt as my hands started to get clammy. I know what's usually in small, velvet, black boxes… Fang chuckled and I looked up at him.

He looked amused, "Don't worry, hun. Chill, just open it."

Okay… He said "chill", open it Max! Open it! My heart had resumed its function and it did a really good job expressing my emotions, it was beating really, really fast. I swallowed hard and forced my arms up and my hands to grab the box. It felt smooth on my fingers and slowly, _very slowly _I opened it.

When I saw what was in it I smiled and looked at the rings resting on a cream soft pillow. They were truly beautiful.

"Fang, I-"

"They're promise rings." He explained, "You see, I really didn't know what to get you. I went to this jewelry shop and I explained to the man who attended me how much I loved you. The man told me that we should wait a while to get engaged, you know, finish high school and the university, get older.

"Max, I promise… I promise that I'll stick by you forever. I'll be there when you need me and when you don't. I promise to love you every day of my life. I want you to know that there is no one as important as you in this world, you are my only and true love. I love you, and I mean it, I'm not but saying it as an immature teenage boy, I'm saying it genuinely and loyally. I love you Max…"

I quickly wiped the tears that had overflowed and were now running down my cheeks. I gave Fang a quick kiss and sat back down. I studied my ring. It was beautiful, it was a white gold band, an elegant heart on the middle and a diamonds surrounding the heart. It was gorgeous. Fang's ring was also made out of white gold, but the band was thicker than mine and plane, but still beautiful and matching mine.

I looked inside the ring and it said something, I tried read the delicate handwriting.

"To infinity and beyond." I read and smiled, I looked up at Fang.

He shrugged, "Beside that is today's date, December 7th."

Fang grabbed the ring and held my right hand gently.

"If you wear the heart pointing inwards it means that the wearer's heart is taken." He said putting the ring on my right ring finger, perfect fit. When he finished he looked in to my eyes and smiled sweetly.

"I swear I'll put the ring on your other hand someday." he said, leaning in to a sweet, slow kiss, my heart giving a small jump.

"I love you, it's unbelievably beautiful. Thank you." I said as he pulled back,

"Put yours on."

I picked it up and put it on his right ring finger. I jumped as I remembered his gifts.

"I got you something." I said happily.

I reached under the table for my purse, I have no idea how it got there, don't ask. I opened it and gave him his presents.

"Here, don't read it now though." I blushed as I gave him my fat letter, "Let the suspense build up."

Fang rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"And…" I grabbed the little box the chain was in and the wrapped picture frame and put it in his hands, "These."

Fang opened them and I loved to see his face as he saw what they were. I knew that Fang didn't exactly use jewelry except for his promise ring and as soon as he opened the necklace he put it on. I felt so happy that he liked it.

I felt really, amazingly blissful, I was so happy that we had come this far in our relationship and that we were still going strong. I was excited that Fang cared enough to do all of this, he bought me flowers, a ring, and this wonderful dinner. I then felt unease inside, he had spent so much money on me and I well I… felt like a bad girlfriend.

As if he could read my mind Fang leaned again and kissed my cheek, "Don't worry about the unimportant things, this is what matters."

He pulled his chair closer to mine and hugged me. I hugged him back, trying not to think about the "unimportant things", as in the money spent.

We continued to talk after that, we talked about next week's plans, tomorrow's plans, about our parents, about out siblings, and mostly about _us_. Besides talking, we spent most of the night cuddling, kissing, and laughing.

"Ready to leave?" he asked getting up.

I looked at my cell phone's clock and it was nearly 12, the restaurant already closed, nearly twenty minutes ago. I was glad that the owners hadn't kicked us out when they closed, but I was embarrassed because we had made them stay longer than they should.

We walked out and said our good-bye's to the owner. He asked if we had enjoyed our evening and the meal. Obviously we had, we told him thank you and that it was truly amazing.

When we got home, to my surprise there wasn't anybody there. I was happy because we could continue our alone time. I took my shoes off, and put them in the coat closet next to the door. Fang and I walked over to the couch and started… what you may call, an intense make-out session. We were now lying down, Fang hovering on top of me. I was trying to unbutton his first button when the door opened and Fang and I jumped, nearly freaking touching the roof.

"Max? Fang?" my mom called.

Fang had fallen on the rug and I was standing up, trying to pull my dress down before my mom came in to the living room. Fang was already up beside me, tucking in his shirt.

"Oh, here you are." She said walking in, and eyeing us suspiciously.

"Mom." I stated and smiled at her.

"…uh." She said trying to remember, "Oh, yeah. Can you help me get Gazzy and Angel inside? They fell asleep on the way and I'm too old to carry them both."

"Sure." I looked at Fang and started towards the door.

When we were outside, I have a sigh of relief and Fang chuckled. I looked at him darkly and he shrugged.

I woke Gazzy up and helped him walk in to the house. Fang carried Angel in his arms, as if she weighed nothing, and he trailed behind me.

"Step." I said and Gazzy, half asleep, lifted his foot and walked through the door.

I put a secure hand on his back, so he wouldn't fall backwards and a hand on his arm to guide him. When we finally reached upstairs Fang went to Angel's room to tuck her in and I went in to Gazzy's room.

"Your bed." I said and Gazzy lounged forwards.

"No! Gazz!" he missed by a couple feet his bed and was falling towards the floor.

"Ow." he said and didn't move from the rug, falling asleep again right there.

Oh well, he wouldn't remember tomorrow... hopefully. I put a blanket over him and left him on the floor. He wasn't exactly as easy to pick up as Angel. I walked out of his room, closing the door lightly. Fang was there waiting for me in the hallway, a sweet smile on his lips.

"We'll be doing this soon, but they'll be our kids." my eyes nearly bulged out of my head and I turned dark red.

Fang chuckled at my reaction and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I had a wonderful night. You have no idea how much I love you, I don't think it's possible to love someone as much as I love you" he whispered in my ear, "I'll love you forever."

"To infinity and beyond?" I whispered back.

"To infinity and beyond." he confirmed.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head, to look in to his eyes. He smiled and leaned closer to give me a sweet, slow kiss. It was funny that I've known him for so long and my heart still races when his lips press softly against mine. He pulled away, much to my displeasure and smiled.

"Goodnight love." He whispered, giving me a kiss on my cheek and turned around walking downstairs.

I stayed there, just standing there in the middle of the hallway, all of tonight's thoughts racing through my mind.

"Max, hun? Are you okay dear?" my mom asked as she came up the stairs and seeing me standing there like an idiot.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah. Uh, goodnight mom, love ya." I said shaking my head and walking towards my room.

I walked inside, locking the door behind me. I entered the bathroom and took a hot, relaxing bath. I lifted my right hand in front of my face, studying my beautiful ring. I smiled as I thought what it meant. I'm not much for jewelry but this one was special, it was more than plain jewelry.

I sighed, a smile on my lips. A whole year, amazing. Compared to other "relationships", this is the longest and, by far, the most meaningful. I truly wish I could spend my entire life with Fang. I- I know that if anything were to happen to Fang I couldn't go on. He is the really the only person who I have such confidence, such love for.

I love my family and my friends but that love is not even close to my love for Fang.

I walked out of the bathroom, changed in to the most comfortable pajamas that I could find and I sat down looking at my copy of out picture, the one I had given Fang.

We looked so happy there, I wish it would've been like that since the begging, but I guess that there has to be a storm for a rainbow to appear…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah sorry, kind of a corny way to end it but yeah, it's true. There can't always be happy moments and everyone smiling all the time, right? Because that's just how life is, it makes us fall a thousand feet deep, and it's up to us to get back up.<strong>

**Anyways I'm sorry, it's terrible. Tell me what you thought about it! **

** RAPE THAT REVIEW BUTTON! But thank you, to all the people that have reviewed and for the people that have read the story, because I'm really happy that you read the story but I'm a crazy smiling freak when you review. **

**Thanks for reading!  
>Take care!<strong>


	8. Dark Memories

**Sorry I took so long, I was grounded, and of course the first thought that passes through my parents minds is: "Hey let's take everything that matters away from our daughter!" So yeah, I was grounded and I really wanted to apologize because I took ages to update.**

**Here you go, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Memories <strong>

As much as I need him I know that he needs me too. I remembered what he had said at dinner...

"_You are the person who made me who I am today. I was lost, I had become…"_

The glint of pain and regret that I had seen in his eyes when he said that... I remember how he had been not so many months before we started dating. He wasn't really bad for too long, but he was lost. I'm just happy that he actually listened to everyone, I was happy that he decided to... stop.

_I looked around for Fang. I hadn't seen him since second period. He had been so distant since his parent's had split. I felt terrible that they were having trouble, Mr. and Mrs. Austin were truly like my second pair of parents. They hadn't divorced yet, but they are planning on it._

_The halls were incredibly crowded, everyone happy and cheering, they had every right to be, it was the last day of school, next year I'll finally be a junior. Still worried, I walked over to my locker, Fang's was beside mine, he would probably be there._

_I finally squeezed through the crowd, I expected Fang to be there waiting for me, with his warm smile, but no. He wasn't there and as much as I wanted him to smile, he hadn't smiled in nearly a month. I know it is hard for him to deal with his parents splitting up, but if he wants to get better he has to open up, something that he's not doing._

_I frowned, wondering where he could be. I completely emptied my locker and started walking towards the front of the building. I pulled my cell phone out of my backpack and dialed his number. No answer… I tried two more times, both with the same results. So I wasn't leaving with him then. _

_I sighed and dialed my mom's number._

"_Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" she said on the other end of the line._

"_Uh, mom… are you picking me up?" I asked._

"…_No?" she sounded confused, "Aren't you leaving with Fang?"_

_Oh crap… there goes my ride…_

"_Uh, yeah, yeah. I totally forgot. Alright then, bye mom. See you in a while." I closed my phone not waiting for an answer._

_I started walking towards my house. I was so mad at Fang, why the hell did he freaking leave me._

_**What the hell is your fucking problem? Where are you? **__I texted him, furious._

_I shook my head and tucked my cell phone in my back pocket. There goes my good mood…_

…

_I was still mad at Fang for what he had done this afternoon, I still hadn't heard about him and I was starting to get worried. He wasn't home when I finally got to my house. I asked Iggy and he just shrugged. I knew that he knew but he was just hiding it from me. I called Fang a couple more times but stopped on the eighth time that it sent me to voice mail._

_I lay in bed, worried sick, literally. I felt like throwing up when I thought about Fang being injured or lost or dead. I turned my head and I looked at my clock on my bedside table. __**1:03am**__I groaned and my heart started to race. I stayed like that for hours and eventually_ _drifted to sleep._

_My phone woke me up and I looked at it, the screen nearly blinding me._

_**Im home… whats it to you as if you care. stop calling me, freak Give me a goddamn break**_

_I stared at it wide eyed. Was it really Fang who had sent that? I checked the contact name five times, not believing what I read. Was I a freak because I was worried about him? I looked at my clock,__** 5:27am**_

_Anger filled my veins and I threw my phone to the wall hearing it break and its pieces falling to the floor. Ugh! That idiot, who the hell did he think he was, talking to me that way. _

_UUUGHH! I turned around and screamed as loud as I could in to my pillow. That jerk, that self centered asshole! I gave another scream and got up from my bed. What a great way to start summer._

…

_After that I didn't see Fang at all. He was a complete ghost, you knew he was there, somewhere, but you couldn't see him. My mom told me that Patty had told her that Fang never was at home. He would come once in a while, he would be gone for days and usually come really early in the morning. Patty was a caring mother and all but she had so many things to deal with that she couldn't keep track of everything._

_Nudge usually spent most of the days in my house, not being able to bear seeing her mother the way she was and her father all drunken up. I would wake up in the middle of the night and hear sobbing coming from the bathroom or from outside. When I heard Nudge crying I always woke up and stayed with her all night, sometimes I gave her space but stayed up until she finally went back to sleep. When I wasn't with Nudge, Angel usually was, so Nudge wasn't ever alone. The only reason I left Nudge, or my house, was because I was looking for Fang._

_I had a new crappy cell phone since I broke mine, nearly a month ago. I looked at my message bin, empty. No missed calls, nothing. I decided to go over to his house maybe, just maybe he would be there. I started walking and quickly got to his front door. I walked in, nobody was there. I wondered where either of his parents could be._

_I walked in to Fang's room, his smell lingering all around it… I missed him so much, I knew it wasn't easy to have your parents splitting up but he couldn't just run away from his problems. I wanted to help, I wanted him to know that I wanted to help but he denied any help that people wanted to give him. I loved him, but I was too much of a coward to actually tell him. He had no idea how much I wanted him to be happy, he had no idea…_

_I sat on his bed for a while, letting my tears flow freely. I had been there for nearly half an hour, I doubted that he would come so I got up, wiped my tears and started walking towards the front door._

_As I reached for the door knob the door opened. It was Fang, he was paralyzed the moment he saw me, so was I. He looked… horrible. I had never seen him look like this. Fang wreaked of alcohol and smoke. He had dark black circles under his eyes, his hair was messy and tangled. He looked different, skinnier and paler. _

"_Max? What… what are you doing here?" he said, his voice was hoarse and tiered._

_I took a step back, letting him walk in and I closed the door when he was already inside. _

"_I… Fang…" I couldn't talk, he looked so different, "What… has happened to you?"_

_He gave me a dark look from over his shoulder and turned back to stare forward. I didn't give up and walked behind him._

"_Fang! Answer me! What is wrong with you?" I put my hand on his shoulder but Fang abruptly turned around._

_He put both of his hands on my shoulders and pinned me to the wall. He put so much pressure that it started to hurt._

"_Fang-"_

"_No, you listen. Stay out of my life! I don't give a shit, just leave me the fuck alone!" I stared at him wide eyed, tears leaving my eyes._

"_What's-"_

"_Max! Did you not hear me? GO! Just go!"_

_He released me and stormed to his room. I slipped down and sat on my legs. I felt like an idiot crying like that, I didn't want to cry but I couldn't resist it. I tried so hard to stop and when I finally managed, I got up and ran to the woods, I couldn't bear anyone seeing me like this and worse, explaining to them why I was like this. This wasn't the Fang I knew, how could he change so much in such a short period of time?_

_I stayed there until it was dark, my eyes stung and I decided that I should go home._

…

_A week after Fang's outburst I had to go to his house to make a suitcase for Nudge. I entered and was greeted by Patty, somehow I noticed that wasn't as sad as usual, I hope that's a good sign. She told me to go upstairs to Nudge's room and get her stuff. She offered to help but I declined politely._

_When I walked to Nudge's room I saw the upstairs bathroom door open. Fang was inside looking paler and even thinner, the dark circles under his eyes getting darker. The first thing I noticed though was the blood flow coming out of his nose. I stared at him not saying anything but as soon as he saw me he slammed the door shut._

_What the hell was going on?_

…

_**Max, why is Fang here? He is with a pretty bad looking crowd, come see. This doesnt look good. Im in the Pirate's Cabin, come asap**_

_As soon as I got Samuel's text I took my mom's car and left directly to that pub. It wasn't exactly a place where a sixteen, nearly seventeen, year old should be. It wasn't one of the best pubs anyways, usually the people that went there did… dirty work. I was scared, I had my suspicions of Fang being on drugs and drinking but why is he doing all of this. I doubted that he knew that his parents were slowly, but surely going to make up._

_I got there and started walking towards the pub's entry door._

"_Hey honey, how's it goin'" I barely understood the drunken man's words because they were slurred._

_I heard men whistle and women laughing, I was freaking out inside. As soon as I walked in I saw Samuel, he was one of Iggy's best mates. _

"_Max, hey. Sorry that I had to drag you over here but he didn't listen to me. I tried to talk to him but he wasn't… himself." He said in my ear after he had greeted me._

"_Where is he?" I asked as Samuel walked to a small, empty table._

_We sat down and I followed Samuel's gaze. The moment I looked I saw a big buff man lift a gun and point it to a man in a suit, beside Fang. When everyone saw the gun they started to scream and run. The man fired the weapon, several times and Samuel pushed me down to the floor. I felt tears starting to well up as I felt Samuel's protective arms going around me. _

"_Let's go Chief, the cops won't be long!" I heard a man shout._

"_Gather all the men, we're leaving" I heard who I assumed was the "Chief", considering his tone of superiority._

"_Max, Max are, are you alright?" Samuel whispered urgently. _

_I nodded feverishly and then it hit me. _

_Fang._

_Samuel and I got up, chaos all around us. My heart stopped as I saw Fang, between the running legs, laying still on the floor. I ran to him, pushing people out of the way. I knelt beside him lifting up his black, blood soaked shirt._

"_Oh God!" I yelled, not bothering to hold back my tears now._

"_M- Max?" Fang whispered looking for me, a ghost of a smile on his lips._

"_Y- Yes, I- I'm here!" I stared at his abdomen, blood was flowing out of the gunshot wound, really fast._

_I took off the sweater I was wearing and put it over the open wound and applied as much pressure that I could manage._

"_We- We ha- have to take him to the hospital!" I said between sobs to Samuel._

_I noticed that he was as scared as I was, I mean who wouldn't be if a dying boy was lying on the floor in front of you._

"_Hel- help me carry hi- him to the car, its outside." I said looking around. _

_I saw the man in the suit lying motionless behind Fang. I ripped my eyes from the man, I couldn't believe what had happened. I was expecting someone to slap me as hard as they could and I would wake up from this nightmare. I can't believe this just happened- _

"_Max!" Samuel said bringing me back to this awful reality, "Let's go!"_

_He got up, picking Fang up as gently as he could. Fang barely moaned and I saw him close his eyes._

_I stared at Samuel not able to speak and I shook my head._

"_Max! Hurry!" he yelled._

_I nodded and turned around, headed for the car. _

"_Fang, open your eyes man, come on…" I heard Samuel say behind me._

_I pulled out the keys, staining them with blood, and unlocked the car. I opened it and Samuel laid Fang on the backseat. I motioned for Samuel to get the keys._

_He shook his head, "I can't drive, I've been drinking Max."_

_I stared at him in disbelief and swallowed hard. I wasn't crying anymore because I wouldn't help anyone if I did, but I was still scared as hell._

"_Fi- fine, keep pressure on the- the wound." I stuttered and he nodded._

_I ran to the driver's door, and got in. I started the car and hurried to the hospital. _

"_How's he going?" I asked Samuel, who was hovering over Fang, keeping pressure on Fang's wound._

_Samuel looked at me through the rearview mirror his eyes scared, telling me that it wasn't good. I couldn't help it but my eyes started to fill up with tears again, making it hard to see the dark road ahead. I couldn't do this, I couldn't keep going. I just wanted to be with Fang, hold his hand tell him it would he alright. I was losing him, I was… losing him. _

"_Max," Samuel's voice a mere whisper, "we're almost there. He… he'll be fine."_

_I kept driving, going as fast as I could possibly go and a spark of hope lit inside of me, the hospital._

_I pulled up in the Emergency lane, where nurses and doctors looked puzzled and as soon as they saw my face and Samuel carrying Fang their expressions turned dead serious._

"_He has a gunshot wound on the lower right side of his abdomen…" Samuel's voice faded as he explained to the doctor what had happened, they walked hurriedly beside the gurney in which Fang was laying, being stabilized by a nurse._

"_He's going into shock!" I heard someone yell in a terrified voice. _

_My heart broke into million little pieces. He had to fight, he had to hold on. I couldn't possibly loose him, not now…_

_Whatever happened after that was a sheer blur. At some point I had called Fang's parents, some policemen had asked me questions about tonight's despicable events and at some point in this hideous nightmare my parents and Fang's parents had arrived, asked me if I was okay and asked about Fang. The doctor had come out eventually and informed us that he was stable, and that he was resting._

_When Fang left the ICU and they brought him to his room I resisted the urge of bursting through the door and running to him, instead I sat on the hospital floor, curled up outside his room door and saw as his parents walked in and closed the door as quietly as they possibly could, leaving me outside with a chaotic mind and an aching heart._

_My parents asked if I wanted breakfast, after all it's nearly noon, and I haven't eaten something since yesterday. My father bought me a bottle of water, which lay untouched beside me, and eyeing me worriedly they left to the cafeteria. _

_I looked up as his mother, followed by his father, came out of his room a while later. __Patty was shocked as she saw me there in the middle of the hallway. _

"_Max!" she gasped, "Sweetie, have you been here all this time?"_

_I tried to give her a smile, but by the look in her eyes, she knew it wasn't genuine. She walked to me as I stood up. Before I even knew what I was doing I hugged her and tears started falling out of my eyes._

"_How is he?" I said in a barely audible whisper._

"_He's going to be fine." She said and I noticed how strained her voice was._

_I pulled away and looked Patty in the eyes, we were the same height, "Can… Can I…?"_

_When she grasped what I meant she looked at me with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Of course, but honey he wanted to rest so…" I nodded, "I think he has wanted to see you ever since he woke up…"_

_They waved at me and of they both walked to, what I assume, was the way to the cafeteria. As I put my hand on the doorknob I hesitated and then gathered the courage to go inside._

_As I walked in the first thing I saw was the bed and Fang lying motionless on it, looking at the ceiling. He hadn't seemed to have noticed I had walked in, or he was ignoring whoever had walked in to his private haven. The room was dimly lit and it was very spacious. The curtains were closed over what seemed to be a large window, _few beams of light escaping small gaps,_ and underneath it was a very comfortable looking couch and a recliner beside Fang's bed._

_Fang had an IV connected to his arm, he looked… better. When I saw him on the stretcher he had been on a thin line between life and death, just remembering the blood and his pained expression from before made my eyes watery. I closed the door behind me lightly and before I knew what I was doing I nearly sprinted to his bedside and hugged him softly, trying not to cause him any sort of pain. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered in to my ear, putting a hand on my back and bringing me closer to him._

_I wanted to say something, to tell him it was alright, to tell him that all I wanted was him to be okay, and that I was so relieved that he was alive, but the low sobs and my burning throat impeded me from saying anything. _

_I cried on his shoulder for several minutes, eventually he told me to lie down next to him. Fang had winced when he scooted to give me some space but after that he seemed rather happy having me there. He had an arm wrapped around my shoulders and we were both looking at the ceiling in a comfortable silence. _

"_I thought I had lost you." I whispered, the ceiling suddenly become blurry._

"_You didn't." he whispered hoarsely, giving me a kiss on my temple. _

"_Does it hurt… too much?" I wondered._

"_Nah, I can hardly feel a thing." Why did I have that odd feeling that he was lying…?_

_I closed my eyes trying not to let the tears fall out but failed miserably as one slowly slid down my face and onto the bed._

_Fang obviously noticing held me tighter, "I'm sorry." He whispered._

"I'm_ sorry, I wasn't there when you needed me." I said disgusted by myself._

"_No, you were. I was the one that didn't want to be helped." He said sadly, "I was stupid, immature and reckless."_

"_No, you weren't-" I tried but he shook his head._

"_I was Max, don't tell me that I wasn't because you know I was." He took a deep breath, "I thought that it was okay, I was only thinking about myself. For that short amount of time it made me feel… It made me forget." he took another breath and turned his head to look deeply in to my eyes, "I don't expect you to ever forgive me for putting you through this, I don't expect anyone to forgive me. I know these are just words, they might mean nothing to you anymore, after all, how could they if I had sworn to protect you, to keep you safe but instead I'm running off and doing all of this and even getting shot…"_

_He closed his eyes and I knew he was struggling to fight his tears._

_I caressed his smooth cheek with my thumb, "Don't carry such heavy burdens by yourself if you have so many people willing to help. What you did in the past is irreversible but what you'll do from now on is up to you... It's up to you if you'll change or stay the same, if you'll allow people to help you or if you'll lock yourself alone in a dark room. Let me help Fang, you are the most important person in my life and I'll always be here to help you, whenever you need me."_

"_I couldn't… live with myself if I would've… died and made all of you go through that…" he was trying so hard not to cry, he was trying so hard to keep himself from shattering into millions of pieces._

"_Let it out Fang, don't keep it all bottled inside." I whispered feeling his pain, "I could go-"_

"_No. Stay." He said immediately finally opening his red rimmed eyes._

"_Of course." I was pleased that he hadn't wanted me to leave. I wanted to stay with him, treasure the moments that I had with him. After what happened I'll learn to appreciate the small moments and the little things, you never know when you could lose someone, in the blink of an eye or in twenty years, you just… never know._

I whipped the tears that had been flowing out of my eyes and sniffed, had it really been just a year and a half ago that that had happened. It felt like a life time ago.

I had stayed with Fang the whole summer, he wanted me to enjoy myself, go out with my friends but I told him that I only wanted to be with him. Although many people don't know, he went to a psychiatrist, eventually helping him. He stopped using drugs altogether and walked away from everything that was involved with them. He recovered rather quickly, but the memory was still imprinted in our minds, and it will be forever.

I know that we shouldn't dwell on the past but everything that happened that night will haunt me forever. I can't escape the fact the he could've died that night, I would've lost him, keeping one of the biggest and the only secret that he could've never known: that I loved him.

I closed my eyes thinking, once again, of what the future had in store for me and for everyone close to me. I could only wish for the best, but I have no idea how it will turn out. I sighed, I couldn't dwell on the past and I shouldn't worry about the future so I'll just live, live the present and hope for the best…

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>

**I'll try to update as soon as possible, promise!**


	9. Obnoxious

**Forgive me! I took sooo long to update! I tried my best to do a long and good chapter for your delight!  
><strong>

**ENJOOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Obnoxious <strong>

_meet me in room 127 second floor_

I reread the messy handwriting over and over again until I finally put it back in my jean's pocket. I looked at the door in front of me, room 127. It took forever to actually get the guts to slide the key card into that thingy. I pushed the door open and saw a huge garden filled with green, white and red flowers. In the middle of that garden was a red heart-shaped bed, a really big one. Lying on the bed was Fang, needless to say he was naked. He had a red bowtie wrapped around his neck and that's it. Oh yeah, and a huge red bow covering his... yeah that. He was posing like a...slutty model. He had one hand supporting his head, the other was on his side. He had the most pornographic face in this world, I shuddered internally. He lifted a finger and motioned me to come closer. He moved his hand to the bow and lifted it.

I opened my eyes, shocked. What type of crazy, perverted freak have I become?

"Oh God..." I swallowed.

It was probably about to snow outside, and I was freaking sweating! What the hell was wrong with me? I shuddered again, well this time for real, and got out of my bed. I wasn't exactly enjoying the dream. It was really creepy and... uh… disturbing. I wonder if I'll ever be able to see Fang the same way.

Oh well, besides my subconscious encounter with Fang, today is a happy day. It's the last day of school for this year, literally, like we don't come back 'till January. Anyways, I finished doing... what you do in the morning. Then jumped in the shower and started to think about everything, because that's just what I do in the shower, I think. I got out and dried myself with a soft white towel. _Mmmm…_ The good part about my bathroom is that no cold air comes in, so I was very comfortable staying there. I frowned when I realized that I forgot my clothes outside. I covered myself up with two more towels and walked out. No matter how many towels you put on, you'll always be cold when you come out.

I dried myself thoroughly and put on a black bra and black undies. Then I saw this god in the mirror and stared at her. Damn, I'm such a sexy beast. I mean, before I was okay but now... I had gotten way taller. My eyes moved to my chest. Hmmm… my legs weren't the only things that grew. Dayum woman! I smiled at myself, I worked so hard to have this body, Fang better enjoy it. No, I'm kidding, I don't exactly take care of my body. In that exact moment my mind went through everything I eat. Nope, not healthy at all, but I did work out... sometimes. Walking up the stairs counts right?

I turned around the moment I heard the door open, cursing under my breath for forgetting to lock it.

"Oh Max, I'm sorry." Fang said with a smile and closed the door behind him.

Why did I have the feeling that he was expecting to find me half naked? He didn't even let me finish changing. Wait, why is he still here? You know what? I changed my mind, I don't like it when he "enjoy" my body. Although, who said I couldn't have some fun with him first?

"Heyyy..." I said smoothly, trying to be as seductive as possible.

I slowly walked closer to him and wrapped my hands around his neck, pressing my body to his. I swear I saw him swallow. I reached his neck on tip toes and kissed it, and then I slightly liked it. _Don't laugh idiot, don't laugh! _I reminded myself. I moved up to his jaw line and kissed it, moving up to his lips. I pressed my lips to his and started to kiss him madly, you know in a horny Max style.

I slowly moved my hands down to his chest and I slid one to the door knob, while still kissing him I opened the door, I highly doubted he noticed, considering that he had other things to worry about. I started walking forward, Fang moving backwards and when we were outside I was about to let go, but decided to mess with him a little more. I moved my hand from his chest down, down, down until I was about to put my hands in his pants

Before I could reach his… special place, I put both of my hands on his chest and pushed him hard, the sound of Fang hitting the wall resounded through the hallway.

"Whaa-" he breathed.

"Perv." I said turning around, I peeked over my shoulder looking at his face.

I bit my lip trying not to laugh, trying so hard to keep my poker face. I walked into my room and locked the door. I didn't exactly feel bad, because it was extremely funny, but if looks could rape I would've lost my virginity. I waited until I heard his angry footsteps far away and burst out laughing, tripping on God knows what and continued laughing on the floor... I wondered where he had gone, he was either busy calming himself down, I burst out laughing again, or he was mad, maybe both. My stomach hurt so much and tears were rolling down my face, I tried to stop and get ready for school.

I got up and turned to my closet, finally deciding to put on some black skinny jeans. I put on a black undershirt and looked around, finding a red long-sleeve shirt. Maybe I should wear it, you know, it's almost Christmas and stuff. I put it on and grabbed a pair of black Vans. I took my time, brushing my hair and putting some makeup on. What? People will probably take cameras. I laughed as I walked down stairs and whipped a tear away as I entered the kitchen. As I walked in I saw Fang talking with Dr. Valencia A.K.A. my mom.

"...no, but it's okay I'm not hungry." He said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Are you sure Fang? I made a lot." My mom said even sweeter.

Geez woman, he's my boyfriend, stop being such a... And you, she's my mom and you're my boyfriend, seriously? I grabbed the plate my mom was offering Fang, it was full of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and waffles. I thought she was _my_ mom, how come she never serves me as much as this, but she does serve Fang this much.

"Max!" she said annoyed, "That's Fang's food."

Fang chuckled and followed me to the table.

"No mom, it _was_ Fang's food, now it's mine." I sat down, Fang beside me, "And you heard him, he's not hungry."

"I know I taught these children manners, where the hell did they go?" she mumbled turning to the dishwasher and starting to put plates inside.

"Mom, would you be a sweetheart and get me some OJ or some apple juice." I said giving her a sweet smile.

She actually laughed, a mocking laugh of course, "Yeah, 'cause I'm that type of mother."

I stared at her as she walked out of the kitchen and sighed, shaking my head.

"Can you believe her?" I asked getting up.

He shrugged, "You started it."

I rolled my eyes, "You're supposed to be on my side, Fang"

I opened the fridge and settled for orange juice, "Would you care for something to drink, love?"

Fang snorted, "Oh please, don't think I'm over what you did a while ago." He patted his heart and frowned, "You hurt me Max."

"So, its orange juice too, I suppose?" I kept my polite act together, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Oh, you know me so well." He smiled at me.

I sat down beside him, giving him his glass and started with the feast. I noticed him looking at me with a fake dazed expression, his hand supporting his head and even though I knew he was just bothering me, it is just irritating when someone stares at you when you want to enjoy your delicious meal.

"Stop looking at me you weirdo." I said with my mouth full, shaking my head and carried on.

Fang sighed, a bad imitation to a fan girl sigh, "You look so beautiful as you devour your breakfast darling, so girly, not at all manly." He gave me another sigh, looking at me as if he was looking at the most beautiful thing ever created. Of course he was just playing.

I tried so hard not to snort, avoiding spluttering food everywhere I swallowed my food. I looked up from my breakfast and gave him my best death glare before I started to laugh.

"You're just angry cause you can't get" I motioned to my body with my fork, "this." And I winked at him.

"Sure…" he said sarcastically and got up.

"Wait!" I frowned, "Where are you going?"

"You just can't take your hands off of me, can you?" He winked back.

"No, I-"

"No Maxi, there's no need to deny it, I understand." I rolled my eyes.

He kissed me on the cheek and started towards the door, "I forgot my backpack at home, I'll be back in a while." He looked at his watch, "Hurry, it's late."

With that he left me alone in the kitchen, I picked up my plate and put it in the sink. I left the kitchen and ran upstairs. As I washed my teeth, Angel came in and grabbed a comb.

"Mornin' sis." I said with my mouth full of toothpaste.

Angel smiled and nodded, looking as if she hadn't slept all night, "Mom wants to talk to you, don't know what it's about, but she told me to tell you that she wants to talk to you." She took a deep breath and continued, "I can't find my comb, have you seen it anywhere? Anyways, I need to hurry so I'll just borrow yours. Bye Max!"

"Bring it back when you're done." I called after her.

I wonder what she was up to last night. I'll have to ask her later, I should hurry. I ran into my parents' room.

"Good Morning Max." My dad greeted me as he put on his socks, "Your mother's looking for you, she's down stairs."

"Mornin' dad! See you later, have a good day!" I shouted over my shoulder as I ran downstairs.

I found my mom in the study, shuffling through some papers.

"Yo! Lookin' for me?" I asked.

My mom rolled her eyes and handed me a paper, "This is Iggy's flight information, do you want to pick him up?"

"Sure!" I said excitedly. Finally I'm going to see my big bro! I tried to remember when I had seen him last. Was it on summer or had he come after that. No… he didn't come on Thanksgiving, why hadn't he come again? Oh well, all in all I missed him so much, he-

"Max? Did you hear me?" My mom said sounding quite mad.

"Uh… No?" I bit my lip and smiled sheepishly.

She sighed, "Don't forget, be responsible." She said rather slowly, "After school go directly to the airport, traffic's going to be rather…" there goes her excuse I smirked and her cheeks got red, she knew I knew she was just making an excuse so I would pick him up early. There was no traffic frenzy… usually.

"Well, no doubt that there will be at least some traffic and I don't want him to wait for his ride too long." She said raising her nose slightly in the air.

"Who said I was going to make him wait?" I asked a little hurt, but then she gave me a look saying 'oh please Max'.

I laughed and shook my head, "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Ready?" she asked Gazzy and Angel, who were running around grabbing their shoes and candies and whatever else they needed for that day.

"Yup." Angel replied from the living room, looking under the couch for something.

"Yes!" Gazzy said running upstairs with one shoe on and his other foot only had his sock.

"Okay." My mom said skeptically, dragging out the word, "I'll be waiting in the car."

I heard Fang honk outside and my mother turned back to me raising her eyebrow.

"Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes my dear mother, I shall do as you please." I said in a "serious" tone of voice, bowed and looked at the door, "If I may, your royal highness, my ride awaits."

She rolled her eyes and played along with the "seriousness" of the conversation, "Dismissed. Shall you forget, be warned, you will experience the wrath of your master."

"I understand." With that I leaned over the table and kissed my mother on her cheek affectionately, "Have a nice day mom!"

I ran out of the room and yelled "BYE!" over my shoulder. I grabbed my backpack which was next to the door and ran to Fang's car.

…

"So, you'll be back by last period?" Fang whispered in my ear.

"Yeah…" I smiled.

I looked at the frown on his face and said quickly, "I mean of course I'll miss you, you know that, but I get to miss most of the school day, that's probably a once in a life time opportunity. Can you imagine me listening to all the teachers' rants saying that we shouldn't drink excessively or- "

Fang chuckled cutting me off with a sweet, short kiss, "Yes I understand…" he sighed, "I'll be unbelievably bored without you though."

"Sorry." I said. The bell rang making me look at the empty hall, which would soon be filled with students leaving the cafeteria.

"Bye…" I reached on my tip toes pressing my lips to his warmly. I felt everything else around us stopping for the brief seconds in which Fang and I kissed. Unfortunately I had to pull away as I heard a couple of footsteps running towards us. I smiled at Fang who returned it and kissed my cheek, with that I turned towards the mass of students that lazily walked down the hall which only Fang and I had recently occupied.

I saw as a two freshmen boys ran after a giggling girl of their same year, she had two snapbacks in her hands. She looked red and she had such a genuine smile plastered on her face that it made me smile. The two boys, much bigger and bulkier than the thin girl, tried to look mad but couldn't resist the urge to laugh. As they zoomed passed me I felt an aching pang in my heart. This was my last year in high school, I would eventually go to the university and then I would have to face whatever it was that people faced after that.

…

"Hey Fang, lookin' quite lonely over here." A girl said in a quite snotty voice, she was leaning close to him.

Fang raised an eyebrow and pretended to not hear a thing, he kept reading his book. The girl tried again, twirling a bit of her red hair in a finger and fluttering her make-up loaded eyelashes. She probably thought it was seductive but Fang felt uncomfortable, as she was in his personal space.

"Fang…" she said in a low voice, "You wouldn't ignore a girl, now would you? You are too much of a gentleman to do such thing." She giggled and put a hand on his toned arm.

Fang sighed and put his book down, "What do you want Lissa?" he asked in a monotone voice, reluctantly looking at her, he lifted his hand and tried to gently push Lissa's hand off.

She pouted but then started to giggle again, inching closer, "Well, you know. I just wanted to talk to the hottest boy in the class." She winked at him and he cringed.

_Disgusting…_He thought.

Lissa wore a really tight green tank top, showing all her… woman attributes. He thought that they might pop out any minute, which made him cringe again. She also wore an extremely short white skirt and her long red hair flowing freely.

"I'm busy." Fang said. He picked up his book again and pretended to read.

When he saw that she made no move to leave, he sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and his thumb.

"Oh, fine then. I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas." She moved closer to him, now only mere inches away from him.

"Fang!" she said loudly, capturing most of the class's attention.

Fang instinctively, as he heard his name being called, turned to the direction from where his name was called. Lissa, without wasting a second, flung herself towards him, crushing her lips against his and throwing her arms around his neck, capturing him in a death grip. All around them, people gasped.

When Fang recovered from the shock, he put both his hands on her shoulder and pushed her back, away from their sloppy kiss, if you could even call that a kiss. Lissa just held on to his neck tighter, probably puncturing his skin with her long nails. Fang getting angry shoved her even harder, making her fall back and onto her seat. Fang, in his haste to get away from Lissa fell off his chair.

Fang looked wide eyed at Lissa, he was shocked but so pissed as well. He quickly scrambled to his feet and collected his book, quickly grabbing his backpack from the floor. With his book in one hand and his backpack in the other, he stormed out the door.

"Mr. Austin! You can NOT walk out of a class without…"

Whatever the professor was going to say was drowned by the door and his hurried footsteps taking him as far away from that… that _bitch_.

...

"It looks beautiful girls!"

I smiled, Mrs. McKernan's class looked amazing. There were about a hundred paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling. There was a large Christmas tree on the corner of the wide classroom, there were gifts under it, the ones for the gift exchange. There was a table on the far end of the room, it had two big speakers and an IPod. The middle of the room was empty, all of the chairs and desks had been moved. There were many more decorations on the walls that a group of students had put up.

We were going to have a "Holiday Party", not really a party but that's what Mrs. McKernan says it is, only seniors are invited. Normally we don't do anything at school for Christmasbreak but this year, because it's our last year and teachers are quite fond of us, we are having a party. At first I hadn't volunteered to help but as soon as she said "Unfortunately the ones that will help will have to miss class" my hand shot up and I volunteered to help. I was the first and then nine other girls raised their hands, when everybody else realized what it was that she had said they all frowned and cursed themselves for not reacting faster.

After two hours of pasting, taping, and moving we had finally finished.

I sighed, "Uh... Ms. McKernan?"

She turned around, a wide smile on her face, "Yes, dear?"

"I'm going to go freshen up." I pointed to the door.

"Sure, sure... go on." She turned around and got into a conversation with one of the girls.

I grabbed my backpack and left the classroom. _Oh, freedom!_ The halls were empty and silent, the distant voice of the teachers barely reaching my ears. I was glad I was missing class, I mean who wouldn't be, but I missed Fang. I smiled and shook my head, I'll be with him in a bit.

My hands were sticky with glue and glitter, as well as stained with paint and marker. I entered the bathroom and found that it was empty. I quickly washed my hands, using maybe a little too much soap and scrubbing it thoroughly. When I was getting the soap off, my hands under the steady stream of water, I examined my hands to see if it still had anything on it. I cupped my hands and water accumulated in them, I released and I cupped my hands again. It's kind of fun, I smiled and kept doing that until I jumped half a mile up and splashed water everywhere, including my own body because my phone had started to vibrate. I groaned and went over to get some towel paper to try to dry myself. I quickly dried my hands and my face and looked for my phone.

Huh... one new message. From... Fang. I smiled as I read his name and a sudden jolt of happiness warmed my whole body.

"**_Max_**..." it started.

**_Max I really cant type this thing I'm so fucking pissed but I have to tell you before you hear it from someone else who will most likely mix the whole thing up. Okay so I was in class you know this class the one I should be in right now but I had to get the fuck away from there anyways I was there chill reading that book you gave me and then lissa I don't even know what happened I was there and suddenly she was there you know... kissing me I'm still like what the hell Max really I mean you know how she disgusts me and you know I wouldnt ever do anything like that to you you know that right she's go to me so fucking fed up Max I love you see you in a bit_**

I pretty much stopped reading after he said that she kissed him. I know he'd never do anything like that, and I also know that she's perfectly capable of doing something like that. I'm not one to get jealous or mad or whatever, but right now I just want to punch her ugly face so freaking hard.

I gathered my things and burst out the door.

I don't only want to punch her nasty face, I will punch her. She looked for it herself. I had been okay with her lately, she had kept her distance. She didn't bother either of us and the day I least expect it she is-

"Ugh!" I was so freaking frustrated. You would be too if you were me.

Has she no brain? How can she be SO stupid? She dared to mess with me, with _The_ Maximum Ride? Ha!

As I walked I popped my fingers and knuckles, you know, warming up. I reached the class and burst in. Every single eye was on me, not that I was paying any attention to them, I was looking straight into one single pair of eyes. It's only me and her and she knew very well what was coming. I didn't even think about stopping, not even when the professor's eyes nearly bulged out and he finally understood what was about to happen before his eyes. He had cleared his throat, "Miss Ride, I beg you to stop." he had said uncomfortably. I just kept walking until I was standing right in front of Lisa. She looked up at me terrified, maybe because she_ actually_ knew what was coming or maybe it was the smirk I had on my face, maybe both.

"Stand up." I said simply, my voice was low but somehow it resounded throughout every single inch of the classroom.

Lisa involuntarily stood up trying to reach my height but she was nothing compared to me, in every single way that could be meant.

You see, I'm not one to mess with, you simply don't mess with me, with my friends, my family, and in this case with my boyfriend. So when I lifted my arm and my fist made contact with Lisa's face, her nose crunching under my fingers, I knew that she knew deep down that she deserved it.

Lisa screeched and brought both her hands to her bleeding nose, "You _BITCH_! _My nose_!"

Her sidekicks gasped and started asking Lisa if she was okay.

"Do I look okay?" She yelled between whinny sobs.

That was the last thing I heard before I left the classroom. I took out my phone and dialed a number I knew too well.

"Max!" Fang picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, wanna skip the last bit of school?"

"Yes, you read my mind. I'm on my way out."

"'Kay me too. See you soon."

"Okay."

I put my phone back in my pocket and for the second time in the day I walked by myself through lonely hallways with the distant drum of teacher's blabbering. This time I wasn't sad I was leaving for good, this year just couldn't come to an end any faster.

I turned a corner and saw that Fang was coming towards me on the opposite side of the hall. I smiled at him and he smiled back. When I reached him we turned once more and we were greeted by the lovely image of the exit doors right in front of us. We walked outside, down the steps, and into the deserted, by humans there were many cars, parking lot.

I sighed with relief when we were inside Fang's car and driving away from school, I turned to him slowly.

"I may get a suspension." Well there was no "may", "definitely" would totally fit better.

"A suspension?" Fang asked confused.

"Mjm." I nodded and put my seat belt on trying to avoid Fang's gaze.

"What? Why? Did someone see you leaving."

"Oh... so it'll be kinda worse if you add that."

I was in the middle of buckling my seat belt when Fang said, "Max wha-" he stopped and grabbed my hand.

"What happened to you?" He looked from my hand to my eyes.

"It's not my blood." I said pulling it back, away from his grasp and whipping Lisa's blood off my sore knuckles. Well, they might be fractured or something, oh well…

Fang looked back to the road and sighed, "Where to?"

I thought about it and bit my lip, "Let's head to the airport, we can wait for Iggy there."

Fang nodded.

"Max... did you punch her?"

I remembered how Lisa's face felt under my fist and I tried to hide my smile, "Mjm."

"I can't say I'm mad, because I would've done the same if she wasn't a girl."

"If she wasn't a girl then you would've kissed a guy."

Fang shook his head and smiled, "I guess so..." He noticed that I didn't want to talk about it and my lame attempt to make a joke out of it, so he changed subject, "At what time will Iggy's plane land?"'

"I'm not actually sure..." I knew my mom had mentioned it in the morning but I didn't really care right now. I felt the paper in my back pocket but made no move to get it. I just looked at the trees rushing past my window. I want it to snow already. Christmas, the merriest time of the year, if you know what I mean. Ha ha!

We didn't talk after that, a soft song was playing in the background making the quiet car ride relatively comfortable. The constant soft purr the engine and the wheels hitting the rode made me drowsy so I just closed my eyes. I wasn't thinking about the "Lisa incident", I was actually thinking about Christmas and finally seeing Iggy. I was thinking about how much I've missed him, how we used to always play tricks on everybody. Like the time when Iggy and I ambushed Fang with baby milk powder and water, causing a week of grounding, or how we once painted on our grandfather's face while he was asleep. How we had an epic water balloon war with all of the kids. How he was trying to do a double front flip from a bridge and how his leg somehow got stuck and he ended up with a broken leg and nose. Well that last one isn't exactly funny but all in all they're moments I shared with my big brother, even if it means having to carry him to the shore of the lake.

I opened my eyes to find that we were already in the parking lot, the car was parked and off. I looked at Fang and noticed that he wasn't looking at me. He had his fist suporting his head and he was looking out the front window. When he noticed me staring he turned to look at me and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and got out the car, stretching as soon as I was outside. The cold wind hit me and I slightly shivered, Fang saw me and searched for something in the car, until he reappeared, handing me his black sweatshirt.

"Thanks." I smiled and put it on. It smelled so much like him, and believe me I am _not_ complaining.

"Shall we go?" he asked and I nodded again. He held out his arm, I stuck my own arm in and we walked arm in arm towards the airport.

We reached it and, as we still had a few hours to kill, we ended up in the oh-so-many airport stores. Trying on hats and weird looking glasses, I wouldn't be surprised that they are what people call "fashionable". We bought a bag full of sweets and I bought a couple magazines, you know smart ones, not those that are full of bull crap. We went to a book store afterwards and, as the relatively nerdy couple we are, we spent nearly half an hour, or more, discussing books and which ones we should read and which ones look like utter shit. We couldn't decide which ones to buy so we ended up buying the top three books on our "list", well until I returned to the store and bought two other books. What can I say, reading takes you places and who knows, maybe I'll discover my next favorite book.

We ended up in a small café, I ordered a hot chocolate and somehow Fang, considering the extremely cold weather, ordered a frozen drink.

"I checked Iggy's plane ETA and it should be landing," I checked my phone's watch, "...about half an hour ago? Oh."

I looked up at Fang but he wasn't looking at me. He seemed to have spotted something behind me and his smile grew wide. I turned around and found myself smiling just as widely when I spotted my big brother, as I stood up I noticed that Iggy... was not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! How I can get better, constructive criticism is awesome! Love you guys, take care!<strong>

****Hey you guys I have this lovely reader, who follows this story and she has this really awesome Twilight story called Thrist, you can find it under the author ThatAlliGirl97 (her twin, freaking awesome! I've always wanted to have a twin!) Anyways check it out!****

****Thanks SO much for your comments and for reading, you guys make my day!****


	10. My Family

**There is no way that I could possibly have the honor to be forgiven for this. It's been months since I updated and you have no idea how bad I feel for it. I hope you can forgive me and I won't give you any excuses like: my life's changing, I'm about to move to another country, I'm about to break down because I fucking kissed this guy when I was a bit... tipsy, my mind's in turmoil because of that, etcetera etcetera…**

** They're all true but they're all excuses. I am begging for your forgiveness even though I probably don't deserve it.**

**After the long wait, my brothers, here is chapter 10… ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<em> My<em> Family**

The car ride home was rather awkward, in other circumstances it would've been joyful and relaxed. It got even worse when we got home and my _lovely _mother went berserk after the school called her, telling her what I had done at school.

"They should have expelled you! You deserved getting expelled, not just suspended! How could you do something as ridiculous as _**punching**_one of your classmates?!..."

It went on and on, at least I wasn't alone, Fang was getting some of it too for ditching. After a lifetime of harassment from my mother I went over to Iggy's room. He stood beside his bed unpacking. Iggy smiled as he saw me and went back to unpacking.

"Where's your girlfriend?" I asked, walking over to his window.

I heard him chuckling, idiot…

"She's outside calling her parents, telling them she arrived safely to the Ride's manor."

I turned around, facing him, "Is it that serious?"

He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head wanting for me to elaborate.

"So serious that she's already meeting your family, so serious that she's staying at your house. Is it _that _serious?"

"Do I hear jealousy in your question?" He smirked.

"Don't be an a-hole, just answer." I turned back, trying to keep my face indifferent.

"Well we are pretty serious I suppose. Not _as _serious as you think." He considered it for a moment and continued, "I do like her a lot. I love her even, like really love her."

"So you're not just fooling around? It's not like all those other twats you used to date?"

"Oh no, those were stupid flings, this is nothing like that. She's actually different from all those other girls, she actually has integrity and she's smart. She's way prettier than any other girl I've ever dated too." He had a dreamy expression, worrying me further.

Was I losing my brother to some girl? He appears to have changed, as if he has matured or something. Is this really the Iggy I know?

"Okay." Was all I managed, I walked out of the room, not able to handle it any further.

"Oh, Max?" He said before I was completely out of his room.

I slightly turned and saw his shy smile. _Who is this guy?!_

"Would you mind not bringing up all that about me dating a bunch of other girls, I don't think it would… help the cause, if you know what I'm saying. Please?"

Oh Iggy… I'll miss you.

"Sure."

…

"I love you, I don't know if I've said it enough times but if this doesn't go well just know that I always loved you." Iggy looked at her in the eyes and kissed her.

"Iggy I'm..." her eyes watered, "I'm scared."

Iggy sighed and looked at her reassuringly, "It'll all be okay. I'll protect you."

Iggy knew that they couldn't stay there any longer,_ they_ were surely going to find them if they stopped moving.

"Let's go." He said, grabbing his gun and moving cautiously through the trees surrounding them, making sure there wasn't any space between them. He wouldn't let her get hit, he'd never allow that.

The sound of a rustling bush behind them got them on edge.

"Get behind me!" Iggy whispered urgently, she complied.

Iggy looked through his gun's sight aiming at the bush, knowing danger lurked everywhere and that they weren't safe. Out of the opposite bush, behind them, came a wicked laugh.

"We've got you now!" the voice said.

Three quick shots were heard and Iggy turned around, eyes wide, only to find that his girlfriend had shot their enemy.

"Nice shot." Iggy said as he grabbed her hand and started to run away from the moaning figure on the floor. They moved for a few minutes, not stopping, Iggy's internal compass guiding them, hopefully, away from danger…

"Ah!" Iggy yelled as he felt the pain in his leg.

"Iggy no!" She yelled.

"I've been hit," Iggy panted, "Go on without me, I'm no use anymore."

"No, I'll never leave you!" She said cradling him in her arms.

"Go… go. I have… faith in you."

She nodded, grabbed her gun, and ran away from Iggy. She wanted to end it, this couldn't go on any longer, she felt the _need _to end it, the physical and mental stress that all of this added to her body and soul was just too unbearable.

_**Crack!**_

She stopped immediately, not making a single sound.

_Where?_ She thought looking around, her gun ready.

"Where do you think they're hiding?" A female voice said, just a few feet away from her.

"I don't know but I think we got one of them." A deep male voice flowed into her ears, he was closer.

"Yeah, they must be close. Stay on guard." The woman said.

She inhaled a shaking breath and aimed. She looked through the scope and held her breath.

_This will finish it, once and for all. If I miss… everything we've worked for will be for nothing. I can't miss!_

Iggy heard bullets being fired.

"Oh no." He said getting up and running towards the noise.

_Ella, I'm coming!_

…

"I can't believe she single handedly beat you two!" Gazzy laughed.

"It was even a headshot!" Angel said joining Gazzy.

"You should be embarrassed, it was her first time!" Nudge added.

"You know what!" I yelled as I pointed my gun at them.

"No! We're not wearing gear!" Gazzy said as Nudge and Angel screamed.

"Max, let them be." Fang said as he stuffed his paintball things into his bag, "It was just a game, don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not being a sore loser!" I yelled, frustrated, "They're just shoving it into my face and it's annoying."

Fang gave me a look saying '_let it go'_ and cocked his head towards the door. '_Let's go_.'

I sighed and nodded, putting my gun in Fang's bag.

"See ya twerps." I said.

"See ya _losers._" Gazzy said and they all laughed as I closed the door behind me.

"It was just a game… you're right." I said nodding, trying to make sense of Fang's words.

"No, we sucked out there. It was borderline humiliating, I mean we're much better than that. How could we even lose against Iggy's new girlfriend? Do you remember a few years ago when we left Iggy's ex trashed after we bashed her with nearly all of our bullets?" Fang said, a completely new attitude shown when we alone.

"Mr. Sore Loser, _what is this attitude_?" I asked incredulous.

"Well, we couldn't show our weak side to the minions, could we?" Fang said smirking.

"I knew something was up!" I laughed, "And yes, I remember, she broke up with him after that."

As we walked through the door, the freezing air hit our faces and I felt it burn my cheeks, we were met with a peculiar image. Not peculiar maybe, but annoying or, for a lack of a better word, nauseating. Iggy was all over his girlfriend and the moment they saw us he pulled back and she tried to get as far away from him as physically possible. The only difference between them was that Iggy was wearing a smirk on his stupid face and _Ella Martinez's _cheeks were ablaze.

Trying to break the sustained silence I cleared my through and said, "You did a good job Ella. It was fun."

I smiled at her and then flipped Iggy off. He rolled his eyes and we both laughed.

"See you around." Fang nodded, "We're still going right? At seven?"

"Yeah." Iggy smirked and turned to me, "She did do a good job, didn't she Max?"

"Wonderful." I mustered and faked a smile.

"The kids are going with you." Fang said dismissively before pulling me away from the _new couple._

"With us- What?!" Iggy yelled annoyed after us but we were already too far away.

Fang and I laughed as we walked to the car and when he knew we were alone he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me closer.

He looked into my eyes and said, "We'll beat those idiots next time, for sure."

"We better. After all we _are _the undefeated champions." I smiled mesmerized by his playful stare.

"Were." He corrected and his grin grew larger.

"Shut up." I said not holding myself any longer and reaching up to kiss him.

As always, my heart started to beat faster and a whole new adrenaline rush made my body feel light as if I were about to take off.

…

"Ugh, do we _have _to go?" I asked as I put on my favorite boots over my socks.

"Yes, Max." Fang said from behind me, where he was lying on my bed, "If I remember correctly it was _you_ who wanted to do this. You wanted to get to know Ella better."

"Why do you refer to her like that?" I asked annoyed.

"Like what? That is her name, isn't it?"

"Well we should be calling her satan's spawn or devil's child or creepy ass demon. You know, something along those lines."

Fang sighed behind me, "Just give her a chance, will you? I talked to Iggy a while ago, he was telling me just how amazing she was and that he thought that maybe she was _the _girl."

My eye twitched as I heard the last part, "Are you kidding me?" I stood up, "_The_ girl? He knows nothing about that! He's just an ignorant, little-"

"Max." Fang said in a measured tone, "We don't even know her that well and don't talk about you brother like that. You're letting your emotions influence the way you think."

"What emotions?!" I yelled, my cheeks turned red and I felt waves of heat rolling off my body.

"Do I really have to name them?" Fang raised an eyebrow, "Settle down, you know better."

I looked at him wide-eyed, my mouth agape. Because I couldn't find any words I let out a shaky breath and walked out of my room, slamming the door behind me.

Left alone, Fang sighed. Maybe he had been too hard on her, but he knew he was right. She was letting her emotions control her. Max wasn't usually this… aggressive, at least not so straight forward. She had all the right to be a little jealous, she did, but she was crossing the line and Fang knew that if he didn't help her come to her senses something bad could happen. He'd help Iggy, even though it was at his own expense.

_She'll probably ignore me for the rest of the evening. …I guess I deserve it._

Fang sighed and went after Max.

…

The tension felt between Max and Fang was palpable as Iggy looked between both of them. They were sitting next to each other, and Iggy and Ella on the opposite side of the table in which they were having their "double date".

_So much for double date. Max is such a bitch sometimes…_ Iggy thought while he sighed.

"Are you guys up for dessert?" He asked with a small smile.

Fang looked away from Max and at Iggy and Ella, and tried to smile, "Yes… uh… dessert sounds nice."

"Yes!" Ella said a bit too loud, "I mean… yes." She said trying to control her voice.

Somehow she knew that Iggy's sister and her boyfriend's fight was related to her. She wanted to try to be liked by Max but whatever she did went unnoticed by her. Fang was another story, he was trying to keep a decent conversation between them all, but Max just didn't participate, simply saying a single word or nodding. Ella felt more self-conscious by the minute, at least Iggy made her feel better. He was just so sure of himself, about everything he said, about everything he did. Ella tried to convince herself that she should be more like him.

_Iggy's attitude, Ella, that's what you're aiming for._ She thought, but then bit her lip and smiled weakly at Iggy.

…

"We'll go pay." Iggy said, trying to find whichever excuse he could muster so he could get some distance between us.

"Sure." I shrugged, it's not like the waiter could just bring the check here but go, I don't care.

He wanted to leave Fang and me alone, he knew I knew what he was trying to do. I wasn't really mad anymore, but I was going to remain mad, so my pride doesn't get damaged. After the dinner in this fancy restaurant I was planning on talking to Fang about… _this. _But not now. At least that had been my plan, which is now ruined by Iggy.

Ella wasn't such a bad person, she was okay. She was more than okay but, yet again, my pride will get damaged if I ever said that aloud. Screw my pride… it'll bring me down eventually. I smiled internally, I should be more humble. Fang was right, somehow he's… _almost_ always right. She's a good girl, maybe too good. And she has him behaving, who would've thought Iggy could behave. He's maturing too. This was bound to happen, wasn't it? Maybe I'll be next, maybe I'll be the one who'll mature next. But, honestly, I'd stay immature all my life if I could. Maybe I-

"Max." Fang was looking at me, "So…?"

_Explain your fucking attitude now! _That's what he just said for those who didn't understand.

"Okay, you win. She's not _that_ bad, I guess." Be humble, be humble! "She's really smart and she comes from a good family. Honestly I think she's enjoying being part of such a big family."

Fang smiled, "So you acknowledge her as being _part _of the family."

"I-" I sighed, "I acknowledge _her _as being part of the family, I don't know what you're saying by implying that _you _are a part of the family."

I looked away from him and I heard him laugh, "She's back!"

"Shut up." I was trying not to laugh too, "We should go."

"Yeah, _my_ family is probably waiting for me." He said as we got up.

"Nope, _my _family."

Childish I know but it was way better than fighting for real. I don't hold grudges and I'm happy he doesn't either. Whenever we fight, obviously I start it, we get over it quickly… most of the time. Fighting is part of every relationship but we don't let a fight define us or anything, we work it through.

I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. I came in mad and I came out realizing how stupid I was. Fang didn't rub it in my face, not like Iggy who'll rub it in my face until I feel extremely bad for behaving this way but I'll have to deal with it. I guess I deserve it.

I pulled my jacket closer to my chest as the freezing air hit me once again. I let a breath out and saw it condense before me and smiled.

"It's so fucking cold." My jaw started to shiver.

"I know." Fang said wrapping his arm tightly around me.

"When do you think it'll-" I started but lost my train of thought when I saw a little snow flake fall from the sky.

I laughed, a stupid huge grin on my face, "Fang it's sno-!"

Before I could finish he pulled me to him and pressed his lips against mine. I was surprised at first, my heart fluttering ridiculously but then I felt so warm and I let myself fall in love with him for the millionth time.

* * *

><p><strong> Tell me what you thought of it! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Here are some hearts to help the cause "Forgive Mari 3"**

**Take care!**

**P.S. I feel like an idiot for kissing him, the worst/best part is that I can't remember a single thing from the kiss because when I get nervous and have adrenaline rushes, plus having ingested alcohol, I get black outs. I can't be the only one?!**

**P.P.S I have a new Harry Potter fic, if any of you are interested... :)**

**Dying of remorse and guilt,  
>foreverandalways'7<strong>


	11. The Smell of Winter

**Finally, I know! I'll make this short:**  
><strong>This biatch is back. Finally got my life somewhat together. Expect the next chapter soon!<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: The Smell of Winter<strong>

I lost myself in the kiss. My eyes fluttered close as I felt his warm soft lips dance with mine. We pulled away just to get some air and then our lips reunited once more.

"I love you." He said against my lips and I smiled.

I pulled away and noticed his cheeks and nose were red from the cold. I could only imagine how I looked. I opened my mouth and stuck my tongue out looking up at the night sky, trying to capture a snowflake in my mouth. I heard Fang laugh and I looked back at him.

"We should go inside and look for Iggy." But as I said that Iggy and Ella were coming out of the restaurant.

"Seems like someone is in a better mood." Iggy smiled.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Let's go, it's too cold to be out here!"

"It's snowing!" Ella said with a glazed expression, her huge smile making her look childlike.

Iggy wrapped his arm around her waist, "I told you to pack warm, there'll be a lot more of this."

...

And as Iggy had said a couple days ago, there was much more of that, loads more.

"The kids will be staying home but we have to go." My mom said as she talked on the phone.

"...Max, Iggy, Fang, and Ella... They are old enough to babysit, Dan... Patty is coming too... Why don't you stay then?... Yeah I thought so..."

She walked to her office and shut the door behind her.

"Who's she talking to?" Iggy said as he came down for breakfast.

I looked up from my cereal, "Dad."

"What's she going off about?" He asked as he looked for a cereal bowl.

I raised my eyebrow, "Someone's asking a lot of questions... And because Dad wants her to babysit the kids."

"Like all of them?"

I sighed, "Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy."

"You forgot Fang and Max." he said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. I'll take it you and Ella want to take the responsibility of babysitting, right?" I said nonchalantly.

"Uh, hell nah!" Iggy said looking at me incredulously.

"Just kidding, bro." I said putting my dirty bowl in the sink.

I needed to eavesdrop on my mom's conversation. I wasn't going to get stuck babysitting the kids.

As I got closer to my mom's office I started to hear her laugh, "Okay, hun. I'll see you later then... Oohh, I'll be looking forward to that..."

_Oh God no. Did I just hear that?_

"Should I wear my..." I stopped listening then, not wanting to hear a single thing about any of that.

I turned around and started sprinting to the kitchen but as I turned and started to head there, there was a huge mass of warmth and stone in my path.

"Mmmph!"

I closed my eyes in surprise and felt the wind getting knocked out of me. I felt myself falling backwards.

Before I did though, I felt two strong hands grabbing my shoulders and pulling me upright. I opened my eyes and saw Fang standing there with a confused stare.

"Oh!" I said surprised, "Oh, Fang, hi love!"

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek and wrapped my arms around him in a warm embrace. Still out of breath, I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. When we walked in I noticed that there were too many people, Ella and Iggy were sitting in the table and Gazzy was grubbing whatever he found in the refrigerator.

"Hey-" Fang started but I tugged his hand towards the sliding doors that lead to the backyard, and we both walked out. I slid the door behind me and looked at Fang.

Before I could speak Fang looked at me and said, "Shit Max, it's kinda chilly out here."

The backyard was completely covered in snow and even though it wasn't snowing anymore and the morning sun shone brightly above, it was freezing cold. Then I noticed I was just wearing one of Fang's old T-shirts and flimsy cotton pants, while Fang was wearing oh so many layers of black.

"No shit." I smiled, but then got down to business, "Mom is making us babysit the kids and I'm sure as hell not going to."

"Yeah, I heard about that." Fang thought about it, "So what's the plan?"

"Iggy hasn't been here for so long, and that has been years and years of babysitting from our part. So it's only obvious to bail on Iggy and Ella and go do something fun." I smiled.

"Sneaky..." Fang said with a smirk and pulled me closer, "I like that."

My smile grew bigger as I saw his intentions and starting my course to meet him half way as he started leaning in. But a cold breeze blew and it crept up my spine making me stop midway and shiver.

Concerned Fang pulled me close to him into a warm embrace and just held me for what seemed to be for too short. He quickly grabbed my hand and led me inside.

As Fang closed the door behind him I heard mom say, "I love you my sweet, sweet Angel."

"Love you too, mom." Angel said and I heard the door close.

"Well we're home alone," Gazzy said, "Lets throw a party or something!"

I looked at Fang incredulously but before we could say something Iggy said, "Definitely not, we're gonna stay nice and warm in the house."

"But-" Gazzy started but was cut off by Iggy.

"Besides mom put us in charge, so you shall obey my commands." He said with a smirk, Ella laughed from her spot on the table.

'We're gonna stay nice and cozy' He said. And just like that I felt a bulb lighten on top of my head.

I walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Hmmmm..." I said loudly while I pretended to inspect it thoroughly. I then proceeded to walk to the cupboard and inspected it as well.

I turned around and said, "Well it's decided, I will go to the grocery store and buy things for today." I said and looked at Fang.

"I will go with you it's not safe for you to go alone." He said solemnly. Fang, I noticed, was a very good actor.

Iggy raised his eyebrow and looked at us with a questioning glare.

"Let's go Fang!" I smiled.

The kids and Ella didn't seem to notice any scheming, but Iggy did.

"You guys aren't planning-" Iggy started but before he could finish Fang and I ran up to my room.

I closed the door behind me and Fang plopped onto my bed. I walked into my bathroom and did all the necessary arrangements to be able to leave the house decently. I then walked over to my closet and looked for something to wear. Leggings, blue jeans, black long-sleeved undershirt, gray t-shirt. I debated whether or not to change in front of Fang, I peaked at him and he was looking out the window absent minded. I simply grabbed a pair of undergarments and walked into the bathroom, changed them and walked in my sports bra and panties into the room. I looked at Fang again and he was still looking outside the window.

I blushed slightly, kinda mad that he wasn't, you know... beholding. I sighed and gave my back to him and started putting on my undershirt. As I finally made my head pass through the shirt's hole I felt a pair of cold hands on my waist. I jumped slightly and pulled my shirt down.

"You... are... awful." Fang whispered into my ear as he moved his hands gently through my middle.

"How so?" I asked breathlessly.

"You... make it too tempting... to-" He stopped and kissed my neck.

"...to?" I asked, I could feel my heart's rapid beating in my ears.

"To just rip your clothes right here and now." I could hear him smile while he said that.

I almost turned around, I almost got on my tiptoes and kissed him, I almost walked over to the bed with him, and I almost let myself lose control. But...

"Nudge, let's go to my room!" I heard Angel say at the bottom of the stairs.

My breath caught and Fang was suddenly not there holding me from behind. I grabbed my pants and leggings and ran to the bathroom, without looking back at a very exasperated Fang.

I heard them pass and their sweet laughter as they went into Angel's room. I quickly put my leggings on and then my jeans and walked, once again, out of my bathroom.

"Should we go?" I asked as I laughed.

Fang smiled, "I think we should."

I grabbed the t-shirt, put it on, and walked out of my room with Fang following. We walked downstairs and passed Iggy, Ella, and Gazzy sitting in the living room.

"Want anything in particular?" I asked without stopping my way towards the door.

"Lots and lots of food." Gazzy said without looking away from the television.

"For you guys to come back..." Iggy said.

"A movie, maybe?" Ella said in a really small voice and a very red face.

I laughed, "Okay, I made a mental note of all that."

I opened the door and walked out into the cold morning. I inhaled the flurry of winter smells, so unique to winter. The mixture of the fresh snow with the sun heating it up. The pines' delicious scent, one that you could smell all year long, but it became stronger during winter due to the fact that it didn't mix with the flowers in spring, or with the trees during summer. It was only the pines and it's smell was outstanding. The stillness of the cold air had a particular smell as well, and once the gentle breeze blew, all the smells mixed and gave you that particular smell that you can only experience during winter. It was the smell of winter.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Fang said with a smile.

"Breathtaking."

...

"Max, you have 1 minute. I'm leaving without you if you don't come back by then." Fang said as he looked me in the eyes.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Don't try me." He said with a smirk.

He stopped in the middle of the street, in front of my house, I leaned in for a kiss.

"59, 58, 57..." Fang laughed.

"Idiot... " I said as I opened the door, bags in hand, and ran to the porch. I dropped all the food and movies and complete and total junk food and banged the door several times. I then ran back to the car and slammed the door behind me.

"Go, go, go!" I yelled as I laughed my head off.

I looked back and saw Iggy open the door and look at the grocery bags on the floor, then he looked up and saw my car driving away. The last thing I saw before we turned the corner was Iggy's outstretched hand flipping us the bird.

"Where to Miss Max?" Fang asked with a smirk.

"Wherever, Mister Fang, as long as we go together."

"Far?"

"Far." I smiled, as we sped away on a new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyed it? Please tell me! Every review,alert, or favorite encourage me greatly! But of course, the simple fact that you are reading this makes me the happiest woman alive!<strong>

**Thanks so much! Take care, and see you soon,**  
><strong>-foreverandalways'7<strong>

**Author's personal note: (Just me rambling..)  
>Truth is there has been so much going on, but everything's okay now. I've settled down and now I'll be able to post more frequently. Please don't be mistaken, I'd never forget about my babies(my stories) and my peeps(you), it simply was very hectic and now it's all good! Sorry, I hope you can forgive me for the wait!<strong>


	12. Sweets

**Someone asked me where it was that they lived exactly, I just smiled and said, "They live wherever you want them to live."**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Sweets<strong>

We got out of the car and we walked over to the sidewalk. The cold air catching my hair and making in dance in the sunlight. I could feel my cheeks and nose getting pink because of the cold, and Fang's were already a lovely shade of pink.

"Ms. Ride," he said offering me his arm with such a sweet smile that I felt myself melt.

I smiled back and interlaced our arms. I pressed my side against his, trying to stay warm, and partly because I felt like I might slip on the ice.

I looked around and somehow felt like I was in a fairy tale. I mean, how couldn't you? There was a thin layer of snow covering the whole world it would seem. The Christmas decorations were everywhere and they were beautiful. Life size plastic reindeer grazed on the grass, little elves carrying presents stood on the antique lamp posts, huge Christmas tree decorations hung over our heads and they sparkled in the morning light.

There were a lot of people walking around us, some walking to their jobs, some buying presents. Kids ran around laughing and their mothers called after them. Laughter filled my ears and there were speakers everywhere playing soft Christmas melodies. I noticed there were a lot of couples too, and I blushed when I felt Fang's arm around mine and realized I was one of those couples too.

Fang looked down at me and smiled brightly, I knew he was as mesmerized as I was. We used to come here all the time with our parents when we were younger. For some reason, though, we started coming less frequently and then all together stopped. It has possibly been ten years since I've last been here and I had forgotten how magical it was.

"Let's go in there." I say, pointing at one of the stores in the open plaza.

A little bells jingles as we open the door, an old woman behind the counter smiles at us and I smile back.

"Good morning," she says in a soft voice, "May I help you with something?"

Fang shakes his head with a grin, "We're just looking around, thank you."

She nods sweetly , "Let me know if I can help."

"Thank you." I say as I led Fang into the store. It was slightly crowded with people looking for gifts.

It was a store with everything , it had toys and costumes and clothes and... hats! I stopped at the hats, they were so many! The wall was completely covered in them. From sombreros to top hats to animal hats. I looked at Fang, he had already grabbed one and tried it on. I could barely hold in my laughter when I saw him in a large Victorian hat.

"What?" He said in a terrible British accent and he batted his eyelashes.

I snorted and then tried on an elephant hat, it had huge ears that flopped around when I moved my head and a trunk that left me partly blind. Fang moved closer to me and placed his hands on my waist.

"How is it that you manage to look so cute in a ridiculous hat?" He leaned in closer but before anything could happen I burst out laughing.

"Oh God... I can't... take you seriously!" I said between fits of laughter.

Fang laughed with me and turned to get another one. We laughed until tears came out of our eyes and I finally decided to buy a panda hat. I mean pandas are awesome and it even had pockets where you could put your hands and pretend you had panda paws. I wasn't leaving without it. Fang bought Nudge a zebra hat, he knew she liked them and he wouldn't have to go looking for her Christmas present later.

I thanked the woman at the counter and she gave me my newly acquired panda hat. I swung my bag back and forth happily and wrapped my unoccupied arm around Fang's. We walked like this a little further until I saw a sweets shoppe and I nearly fainted.

I tugged on Fang's arm and he looked at me with confusion.

"Wher-?" He started but he stopped and laughed as he let himself be pulled by me, "Of course."

There was something about me and sweets, some intimate bond between us, so passionate that...

I stopped that train of thought, thinking that it might be too over the top thinking of the sensuality of candy. Not that its sensuality was nonexistent in any way. Well, I just really love candy, not wrapped in bag candy that you buy at the supermarket, but instead the one that was sold in shoppes like this one.

Fang was well aware of my infatuation over candy and was quite reluctant to walk into the shoppe with someone who will probably end in debt after one visit to it. He followed behind me nonetheless.

"Don't go too crazy now." Fang warned.

"I don't t go crazy!" I protest and release his arm just to swat it with my own.

"Okay just..." I heard him start but he was tuned out by the soft classical music inside and my gasp.

It was beautiful, like I have entered, not only into a sweets shoppe, but also the nineteenth century. When you read a lot you see places like these in you mind's eye, but being immersed into it was just something that never actually happened but when it did your heart decided to painfully skip a beat or two.

"Fang, I think I'm gonna stay here forever." I said with my eyes closed and inhaled the mixture of smells, "You can go."

I could feel Fang rolling his eyes behind me, "Whatever you say, love."

I opened my eyes and walked through the store, there were all types of sweets being displayed in large shelves covered with a thin layer of glass. There was all types of chocolate, with different things on them, or in them. There was hard candy and soft candy and pastries and an innumerable amount of things that made my mouth water. I walked over to the back and there he was, the owner himself. At least I thought that was him, he was wearing a chef hat and a stripped apron, he even had a very elaborate mustache. I smiled and found a stool behind a counter where you could see him as he made magic.

I rested my chin on my hands and perched on the edge of the stool and smiled longingly. I don't know how much time passed but once the store owner was done he looked up and smiled sweetly, just like the chocolate mixture he just did.

"Would you like a special treat?" He said in a slight french accent.

I looked around wondering who he was talking to and I realized I was the only one watching.

"Me?" I asked stupidly and pointed to myself.

He laughed, a wholesome laugh, "Yes, dear, you."

He walked over to me and sat a napkin in front of me with nothing on it. I looked at it and my brows furrowed, I looked up just in time to see he was smiling. He looked at me, studying me, and walked over the counter and sat on the stool beside me.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." He said seriously and suddenly his face lit up.

I opened my eyes wide but kept my mouth closed, intrigued by this turn of events. He stood up and I just looked at him as he went to the oven and pulled out a fresh batch of an expensive looking pastry.

"Ah..." He sighed as he smelled it, he grabbed a knife and cut a piece, placing it lightly on my napkin.

"Fresh out of the oven." He said with a smile.

I nodded and observed it, it had many layers of fluffy bread and some sort of cream in between and on top there was a layer of white chocolate with and intricate design made with milk chocolate.

"What is-?" I started.

"A special creation." He said looking at me intently, "You'll be the first to try it."

I felt a great burden being set upon me and I nodded, "I'll do my best."

I grabbed the piece and started bringing it to my mouth slowly, it inched closer and closer... until I suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure?" I suddenly asked and he looked at me disbelievingly, he wanted me to give him the verdict, "Oh right, sorry sorry!"

I took a considerably big bite off the piece and I swear, if you could taste paradise, this was it.

"Amazing!" We both laughed and jumped and hugged each other. Oh, was I happy!

...

"Amazing!" Max yelled and she started jumping and hugging the owner.

_God, was she beautiful. _Fang thought.

He looked at her and he saw the woman he loved. He thought about how she could be the most serious person in the world, the most mature, and the most level-headed when she had to be. Sometimes she was obnoxious and close minded even, but honestly, she was still a child, she was still a girl who laughed and danced with the owner of a sweets shoppe.

Fang knew there was no one like her, and even if there was, he only wanted her. And he couldn't wait until she was his... forever.

He overheard her say how she thought this was the perfect pastry that "people search their whole life for, and I've found it today".

He smiled to himself and knew that he'd have to come back and get her some more for Christmas.

...

"So? How'd it go?" Fang asked me as we walked out of the store.

Mr. Maysonnave, the store owner, had ended up giving me a box full of his new treats. He had joked about naming them Les Maximums, but I know he was just joking. At least I hoped he wasn't because secretly I wanted the best pastry in the world to be named after me.

"You wish he wasn't joking, right?" Fang laughed as I told him about what Mr. Maysonnave had said about the name. Looks like it wasn't that much of a secret, or maybe Fang just knew everything.

"Well... I just- I think-" I stuttered as my cheeks burned, "Yes! I'd love it if he wasn't kidding."

Fang wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "He looked like he liked you, he probably will name them Les Maximums, and you must admit that's a pretty bad ass name."

"You know it is!" I laughed, "I'm so glad he gave me a discount too. I wouldn't have been able to buy the expensive chocolates for our moms if he hadn't."

"I don't know why you bought _my_ mom expensive chocolate." He said kissing my head as we walked, "You shouldn't have wasted your money on her."

"Fang!" I gasped punching him softly on his abdomen, "Don't say that! Of course I'm going to spend, not waste, my money on your mom. She is like my second mom you know."

"Ew, don't say that." He laughed turning towards me and grabbing my waist, "That would mean we were like siblings and I wouldn't be able to do this."

He brought his lips to mine, they barely touched and then he brought his closer again and gave me a soft peck, he came back a third time and, honestly, I couldn't hold myself. I grabbed his neck and he crashed into my lips, I opened my mouth slightly and licked his upper lip, inviting him to do as I did. He held my waist tighter and brought me closer. When I was about to go deeper, when I was about to interlace my fingers in his hair, I felt someone bump into me bringing me back to the busy plaza.

I pulled away suddenly and Fang sighed. I was wide-eyed at how we had just made out in broad daylight, not that I cared about what people thought but because there were little kids here and I hoped we hadn't ruined the magical ambient of this place. I looked up at Fang he gave me a look and a smirk that said, '_Maybe later?' _and I smiled.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. We walked a little more and behind a pine tree glazed in snow there was a big wooden door that I recognized. He opened it and motioned me to go first and once I went in I knew why it looked familiar. It was an old coffee shop, where we'd always come with our mothers.

_"Max, behave." My mother said in a measured toned._

_"Valencia here, let me hold the door for you." Patty said as she held the door open for my mom, who was about to explode with the human growing inside of her._

_I always wondered how that was possible, how a human like me, like Fang, or like my mom herself, could grown inside of her! That was crazy and I won't even get started on the how it happened. Fang said it was because my mom did something really good and she deserved a prize so she got a little human. Iggy was telling me about it but Mom stopped him. He said Mommy and Daddy were playing and then he didn't get further than that because Mom stopped him and grounded him for 'knowing something he shouldn't know', I wonder what that was. And why would she want to win another baby in the first place when she already had Gazzy, was she that eager to win prizes?_

_"Oh Patty, please, you're pregnant too. Iggy will you be a gentleman and hold the door for Mommy and Auntie Patty?" Mom said with a smile._

_Prepubescent Iggy groaned but smiled nonetheless at Patty and held the door open for her to go in._

_"Why thank you, Iggy." Patty said._

_I started walking through the door but Iggy let go of it and I huffed, but before I could open the door Fang pushed me back. _

_"Let me." He said and tried his hardest to open the heavy door with one arm and I giggled when he had to use both. _

_Whenever Fang actually managed to open the door we went in and sat on our own table, just the two of us. It made me feel like a grown up, I felt free to even ask the waiter for coffee. I would have if my mom allowed me to, she said something about people not letting their children drink coffee because it was bad for them but she didn't let me because I get unmanageable, intolerable and insufferable, whatever those words meant._

Ten years later here we were again, just Fang and I this time. We sat on the table we sat on that day, right next to a window that overlooked the back of the store, it was just as beautiful as everywhere else.

"You didn't have trouble opening the door this time, did you?" I laughed.

Fang rolled his eyes, "I told you, I was sick and a little weak."

"Sure you were." I laughed even louder.

"May I get you anything?" A waitress asked giving _Fang_ and extra 'sweet' smile. _Ugh..._

"Sweetheart?" Fang said not even noticing and the waitress' face fell.

I smiled and looked at her, "Hot chocolate and do you have brownies?"

"Yes," She looked at Fang, "And for you?"

"Same." She pursed her lips and started walking away.

Before she could get too far Fang said, "Oh and," she turned around with a bright smile, "can you put whipped cream on those hot chocolates?"

I nearly snorted and the waitress eyed me suspiciously with her fallen face.

"Sure thing!" She said and walked away.

When she was gone I looked at Fang and smirked.

"What?"

"You do know she was hitting on you?" my smirk grew bigger.

"Who?" He asked honestly confused.

I sighed, very happy because he hadn't noticed, and changed the subject, "It's been a while."

"It has, it's crazy though. So much has changed but this little place looks like it froze in time."

He was right, of course. There had been so much that had changed that it felt like we were completely different people but once we stepped into this shop it was like we were our eight year old selves, just with boobs and muscles of course. And honestly, being able to forget everything that's going on in the world and just being here with Fang was exactly what I needed. This place had too many memories attached to it, and today it felt like it was just us two in a place where time had stopped.

We talked about everything and nothing, and time seemed to go by so fast. The sun wasn't as high and the light was beginning to fade. We payed for our four hot chocolates and brownies and left. I couldn't be happier and there was nothing that could dampen my mood. We walked arm in arm back to the car, the bags of what we had bought dangling on our sides.

I took a deep breath and let my eyes feast on the magical place I had forgotten and swore to come back soon. On our way to the car I saw that the number of people had dwindled but there still was that echo of laughter resounding in the air.

"Today was real," I said and looked up at Fang.

"Bet," He laughed and bent down.

He looked me in the eyes, our noses slightly touching and our warm breaths mixing, "I wouldn't have wanted to spend it with anyone else."

My eyes fluttered as I inched forward and lightly gasped when our lips met. It was a sweet thank you kiss, thanks for giving me such a great day kiss. And I smiled into it, before nibbling his lower lip and pulling away. Fang looked down at me and smiled, pulled on my arm and walked to my side of the car. He opened the door and motioned me to get it, he closed it and came to his side. I saw him open his door and something caught my eye. Both our phones in the cup holder.

"Oh, wow! I forgot my phone in the car." I laughed and grabbed mine, when I turned standby off and the screen lit up my smile faltered.

I had five missed calls from Dad and eight from Iggy. What would be so important? It's not like Fang and I _never_ left on a whim, and why would it be dad? He never minded if we left, Mom, however, went hysterical and she'd be the one calling me twenty times. I let out a shaky laugh and called Iggy. I swallowed and held my breath. Why was it that I felt this way? Why did I have goosebumps and why was the back of my neck prickling? Fang had stopped whatever he was doing as he stared at his phone, he probably had missed calls too.

_Ring... ring... ri-_

"Max." Iggy said in a strained voice, and if it was possible to _hear _pain... I just did.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt my own heart stop when Iggy said her name.<strong>

**Maybe I went too FLUFF -y, but I think I owed it to you****. And sorry for changing it to third person, but I thought you should know how Fang felt about the sweets shoppe episode.**

**Oh and if you don't mind my asking I need a list of songs, I'll be using the best one next chapter so make sure the lyrics are THE BEST! **

**I'll try to be back as soon as possible, but until then be safe and have a great day!**

**-foreverandalways'7**


End file.
